Reasons To Live
by nanateacher99
Summary: Shortly after the team returns to the estate from their ill-fated practice mission. Everyone is recuperating or are they? Centroids background stories: A New Assignment, Company's Coming, Coming Clean, and Trigger I & II. Feel free to copy for yourself/share. Chapter 11 maybe the last chapter of Reasons To Live but it in not the last story about our lads. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Reasons To Live

Part One: An Old Enemy

Goniff walked into the room as if he was walking into a room he was going to burglarize. There was definitely a body somewhere under the blanket on the cot. Llittle Runt was a dead giveaway. Goniff carefully picked up the little kitten that had adopted Chief and was contentedly sleeping on Chief's back. Then softly he called out, "Wakey, wakey, Chiefy."

When there was no movement Goniff went over to the sleeping man and gently nudged his shoulder. Months ago he had made the scary and painful mistake of shaking the guardian awake and had ended up with a switchblade at his throat.

Goniff, gently petting the quiet kitten called again, "Come on Chief, no lie in today. The Warden's got plans for us."

Chief's muffled voice came from under the covers, "Leave me alone, Goniff."

Goniff shook his head and nodded to the kitten as he said, "OK, don't say I didn't try when the Warden comes for you." N_ow that should get him up and moving,_ Goniff thought to himself. The guy would do anything for the Warden.

Sure enough Chief slowly and stiffly came out from under the blanket and sat up holding his head in his hands.

Goniff frowned and said, "What did you do last night, sneak into Actor's stash? I know for a fact Casino's is gone." _Because I finished it off a couple of nights ago all by myself, _he thought to himself smiling.

Chief was still holding his head. "Not a hangover…headache." The pain was worse than when he first woke up at dawn. He had been glad that the Warden was going to Headquarters and had decided not to run this morning. The pain then had made him sick to his stomach. Now it felt like someone was squeezing the inside of his head in a vise. He didn't want to ask for help but he couldn't do his job if the pain didn't stop. Just a couple of aspirin and he would be OK. He had to do his job. He had to ask. Maybe Goniff wouldn't tell anyone he was too sick to do his job. "Goniff, would you get me a couple of aspirin, please?"

Goniff, took a good look at his friend and felt a moment of pity. If Chiefy was as hungover as he looked then he was in a lot of pain. Looking down at the kitten he smiled and said, "Yeah, sure, no one likes a hungover, grumpy..." he almost said guardian and he had promised himself never even to think of Chief as a guardian. "Indian."

**Dwnstairs:**

Goniff found the Warden and the rest of the team eating breakfast. The Warden glanced up and frowned. "Where is he?"

Goniff shrugged putting Runt down on the floor. As he watched the kitten run off in search of its breakfast he said, "Still in bed having another lie in. Sent me for some aspirin. Seems he's a little hungover. Looks like 'ell."

The Warden frowned. "Too bad about him. Have your breakfast Goniff. He can come and get the aspirin himself."

Garrison was irritated by Chief's drinking. The guardian had been withdrawn, almost sullen after they had gotten back from the so-called practice mission that had almost gotten Casino killed. He thought that he had been able to make Chief see that he hadn't done anything wrong. That what had happened had been beyond any of their control. This behavior was more than he could deal with right now.

Goniff plopped down in the chair and said, "You're right, Warden. Why should I be nice when he had a party all by himself last night?"

Actor looked at the Warden and said quietly, "It is not like Chief to drink himself into a hangover. Maybe you should talk to him before you leave?"

"Actor's right Warden, the only reason Chief drinks is because everyone else is drinking. I don't think the guy even likes to drink. Something's been off with him since we got back." said Casino putting in his two cents.

Garrison, couldn't help but wince when he looked at Casino's bruised and battered face. He sighed, "You're right." He turned back to Actor. "Just in case, when is his next _appointment_ with Dr. Blaine? If there is a problem, maybe we can get him to her sooner."

Actor nodded, "There is no set date. She just asked that we give her a few hours notice. I will give her a call."

Garrison stood up and said, "Good, I'll go talk to him and let you know."

Goniff piped up, "Don't forget the aspirin, Warden."

Garrison turned to the smiling thief and said, "I won't. Thank you, Goniff."

**Back upstairs:**

Chief was still in bed when the Warden walked into the sleeping quarters. Standing over the man, he said in a loud, booming, command voice, "All right, Chief, here are your aspirin."

Chief actually moaned. "Not hungover." He sat up slowly and took the glass of water and aspirin. Keeping his head down he said, "Thank you." As he handed back the glass.

The Warden took a good long look at him. "You do look like hell."

Chief, with his head still down, grudgingly confessed in a whisper, "Feel worse." Then he began to cough.

The Warden waited for the coughing to subside and then reached for Chief's forehead without thinking. If Chief was admitting to being sick, then he was seriously ill.

Chief almost swatted his Hearth's hand away but stopped himself and let him check for a fever. "You've definitely got a fever. OK, I'll tell everyone you're on bedrest."

Chief slid under the covers again. "I'll be OK. I just need to sleep a little longer."

Garrison said firmly, "You stay in bed. I'll have someone bring you up a tray."

Chief pleaded, "Please no, can't stand the smell."

"You've got to have something. How about some toast?" asked Garrison.

"Water's the only thing I can stomach right now, Warden," answered Chief.

"Try some toast. I'll have Actor check on you later."

Chief put his head down and pulled the covers up and over his head. For some reason the light made his eyes hurt. In a blanketed muffled voice he said, "Thanks, Warden. I'll be ready to go when you get back."

Garrison thought to himself, _Sure you will, Chief_.

Slowly, the Warden walked down the stairs and stopped at the base. He didn't like the way Chief looked and sounded and was debating about going back upstairs when Actor walked up to him. "I didn't hear any shouting. Did you find out what is bothering him?"

Garrison frowned, "It's not a hangover. He's sick. He's got a fever, his cough is worse and his stomach is bothering him. Keep an eye on him and if he gets worse take him to the doctor in the village. Don't take him to the military hospital unless you don't have a choice. I don't want to take any chances with him in case our _Mr. Fixer_ or anyone else from G-CAT is around."

Actor frowned, "You are right, of course but..."

Garrison didn't like the look on Actor's face, it usually meant more trouble. "What?"

Actor took a deep breath, "Before our little _practice mission_ you volunteered us to help with repairs at the school."

Garrison nodded.

Actor continued, "We were able to make the repairs, at that time, because the school had been closed due to a measles outbreak in the village. Some of the children that were not sick at the time seemed to think watching us work was great entertainment especially after Goniff told them Chief was a _real live_ American Indian." Actor smiled remembering the look of awe on the children's' faces as they respectfully watched Chief from a distance, at first. Then they wholeheartedly joined in to help. They brought water, picked up things that had fallen, cleaned up... "They were absolutely fascinated by him. Chief didn't know what to do. Then a little girl climbed a ladder to hand Casino something and lost her hold. She fell but, fortunately, Chief caught her. She was so grateful she immediately started giving him kisses." Actor, smiled at the memory. "The look on Chief's face was priceless...I am sorry, I digress. As I am certain you know, measles is a highly contagious disease. Chief could have been exposed to it then."

Garrison looked surprised. He hadn't even been told that the school had been closed, let alone that there was a measles outbreak. So, Chief could have measles. Measles was a kids disease with spots and having to stay in a dark room because your eyes hurt. Even if Chief had measles it wouldn't be so bad. "OK, if it's measles then a few days on bedrest and he'll be fine."

Actor shook his head. "If it is measles, and we can not be certain that it is until he develops a rash, it can be much harder on an adult than a child. There are also more chances of secondary infections, pneumonia being the most serious. In Chief's case it could be even more dangerous."

Garrison asked, "Why do you say that?"

Actor looked worried, "Measles is a European disease that was brought to the Americas by European explores and settlers. The Indian population had no resistance to the disease. The disease was devastating to them, almost as bad as smallpox. Untold thousand have suffered and died. Chief is Indian and this childhood disease could be life-threatening for him."

Actor saw the worry on the Warden's face and added, "I do not wish to be an alarmist. It is just that we need to be aware of all the dangers and possibilities so we can take every precaution and, of course, it might not be measles."

Garrison was frustrated. _Damn can't we ever catch a break?,_ he thought to himself. "Alright keep a close eye on him and find out if the other two have had it. What about you?"

Actor smiled, "Let us just say I had a large extended family that loved to share everything. I am in no danger. What about you?"

Garrison said, "When I was a kid. Now, same orders apply. If he gets worse take him to the doctor in the village, first. I'll speak with the Sergeant Major and tell him that Chief is on bedrest and no one is to disturb him and that if you think it's necessary, you'll take him to the doctor. Have Goniff go with you. I don't want Casino scaring the people with the way he looks now."

Actor said, "Might I recommend that you have the Sergeant Major remind Sergeant Braxton what bedrest means. He seems to go out of his way to harass Chief."

Warden nodded in agreement. "You're right. I will have a talk with Sergeant Braxton before I leave. I've had enough of him myself. Call me if he gets worse or if there are any problems. I'll be meeting with a Colonel White at Headquarters. I'll tell them to get me immediately. Let me get you the number."


	2. Reason To Live - Chapter Two

Reasons To Live

Part Two: New Enemies

Garrison walked down the stairs to the driveway and with gritted teeth called out to the Sergeant waiting by the car. "Sergeant Braxton, I'd like a word with you."

Braxton came up to the Lieutenant with a grin as phony as the day's long and a snappy salute. Garrison knew in his gut that the man was up to something that would make trouble for his men. Braxton was always sweetness and light when he was talking to officers but vicious to anyone beneath him in rank. He despised Garrison's team and took particular delight in taunting Chief. Somehow Chief had kept his head but Garrison knew that Chief wouldn't be able to control his temper being sick, with him gone, and Braxton having almost free rein over the men's training since the Sergeant Major was buried deep in paperwork preparing for the IG inspection next week.

Garrison said, "See to it that they keep to the training schedule that _**I**_ laid out and nothing else. Otherwise leave them alone."

"Of course, Sir. I have the schedule right here," Braxton said as he patted his pocket. "The Sergeant Major gave it to me this morning. "Those boys of yours will have a good workout while you're gone."

Garrison wanting to wipe the grin off the man's face, said in a low voice, "Braxton I don't care what you think of my men. Your job is to see to their military training while the Sergeant Major is busy and that's all. Leave your personal feelings out of it. Don't push them or I will push you back to private. Do I make myself clear?"

Braxton did his best to look contrite and said, "Yes, Sir. I know we got off on the wrong foot, Sir, but that's all behind us now. We'll get along just fine. I know Casino and Goniff are still recovering and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their recovery. Your team is too important to the war effort."

Garrison was even more worried now. The sweeter Braxton was the more trouble he was up to. "You see to it." He pulled himself up straight and told the Sergeant, "Chief is sick and on bedrest. No one, and I mean no, one bothers him."

Braxton had an odd look on his face and asked, "Yes, Sir but if he's that sick shouldn't he be checked out at the hospital, sir?"

Garrison tried to figure out why Braxton seemed so interested in Chief's well being all of a sudden. "It's not that bad, yet. Actor will be checking on him and he will have the last word. If he feels Chief is worse then he and Goniff will take him in to the village doctor."

Braxton, seemed to relax and said, "Very good, Sir. Is that all?"

Garrison said, "Remember if you have any problems with the men you let the Sergeant Major handle it."

Braxton, smiling too brightly, said, "Yes, Sir. Have a safe trip, Sir." Saluting as the Lieutenant got into the car.

Garrison got into the car with alarm bells going off in his head. There was going to be trouble but there was nothing he could do about it. He told the driver to go and thought to himself, _I've had enough of that fool_. _Braxton has got to go. As soon as I get back I'll see about arranging a transfer for the good Sergeant. Somewhere far far away where his talents and skills won't be wasted.._

Braxton stood in the driveway watching the car as it went past the gates and thinking to himself. _Well, well, well…your little pet is sick, is he Lieutenant? That's just a shame, especially with you having to be away for a day or two. _Braxton laughed out loud_. Poor little G-CAT doggie._ _Have I got plans for you._

**Short time later:**

Braxton on the phone while his _partner in crime_, Private Danvers, was listening in.

"_You still want the products?"_

"_Great. There's an old abandoned farm house just south of the village. We'll meet you there."_

"_You can't miss it. Just go south past the village, about five minutes and it will be on your right. Then you wait until we get there. No, I can't give you a set time. Just get there as fast as you can and wait for the delivery men."_

"_Right, right I got it. You just have the money with you or you don't get either "product". Understood?"_

"_All right see you when I have the "products". Pleasure doing business with you."_

Danvers nervously asked, "Well, is it all set?"

Braxton answered with a smile. "Money is as good as in the bank. We tell everyone we're taking the guar…Chief into the village to see the doctor and meet his _lordship_ at the farm. Then we get our money, rough ourselves up a little to make it look good, tell everyone the Guardian escaped and we are sitting pretty with 10,000 pounds between us. Life is sweet."

Danvers chimed in. "Add to it, the Lieutenant, getting in trouble for loosing the Guardian because he wasn't following G-CAT's procedures for managing a rogue and it is a "win-win" for us. I can't wait to see the looks on those con's faces when we report back to tell how their "teammate" beat us up and took off after pretending to be sick. And here we were trying to be nice and take him to the doctor's. I don't know if I'll be able to keep from laughing."

Braxton smile disappeared and he glared at his partner. "You'd better find a way because no one can suspect a thing. You get me?"

Danver's was not smiling anymore. "Yeah, I got it. Nothing's going to go wrong. You can count on me."

Braxton smiled and patted Danvers on the shoulder. "And when we get back we aren't going to say _poor Chief_ was pretending to be sick. We are going to act all sympathetic and worried. We will be terribly concerned because we're certain that the…Chief didn't mean anything by attacking us; we could see that he was just out of his head with the fever. We're even going to help search for the _poor lad_."

Danver's bowing to Braxton, "I bow to the master. Old Actor could take lessons from you."


	3. Reasons To Live Chapter 3

When Evil Conspires

Part Three

It was almost noon when Chief woke up coughing hard enough to crack his ribs. His head was splitting and he was freezing cold. This time he had to admit he needed help. Somehow he managed to get dressed and, using the staircase banister, he slowly made his way downstairs. When he reached the landing he heard voices coming from outside. Unable to stand anymore he sat down on the steps to wait.

"Hey, Chiefy, good to see you up." Goniff stopped, "Then again the way you look, maybe not."

Actor was at his side and gently said, "No argument now. We're taking you to the doctor in the village. Goniff carefully took hold of Chief's other arm and started to help him stand up just as Casino and Sergeant Braxton walked in.

"Get off my back, Braxton. I've had enough…Chief, you look terrible." Casino said shocked by Chief's chalky pallor and the deep dark circles under his eyes. Chief didn't have the strength to acknowledge him.

Braxton seeing his favorite whipping boy and forgetting his get rich quick scheme started in on Chief. "Well, well look who decided to join us. Thought you could pull a fast one and sneak out did you? Poor sick injun who's just too sick to get out of bed. Well you may have fooled the Lieutenant but not me, Guardian. You're going to do everything…"

Casino yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you? Look at him! He needs a doctor, now!"

Braxton hadn't actually looked at Chief and when he did, "You really do look sick." Braxton was so surprised at how bad the Guardian looked he didn't have to pretend. "The Lieutenant said you," Looking at Actor, "and Goniff were to take him to the doctor in the village if he got worse. I say he's worse. I'll go tell the Sergeant Major. Casino you go find Danvers and tell him to get the car ready."

Casino took off at a run. Braxton turned to go to find the Sergeant Major only to see the man coming to them.

"Good you're all here. The Lieutenant just called and said that Chief is to stay here, but the rest of you need to get to London A. S. A. P!"

Goniff said, "Well, call him back and tell him we'll get there as soon as we get Chiefy here to the doctor."

The Sergeant Major took a long look at Chief and realized he should have been taken to the doctor hours ago.

He shook his head. He hated what he was about to say. He knew how Braxton treated Chief but it was the only choice he was left with. The reports had to be done and couldn't be left unsecured, Actor, Goniff and Casino had to get to London and Chief clearly needed medical treatment. He told them, "The Lieutenant insisted this can't wait. Braxton and Danvers will drive all of you into town and drop you lot off at the train station. Then they can take Chief to the doctor and wait with him. If the doctor says he needs to be in the hospital then they can drive him straight up to London. If not, they can bring him back. Now get your gear and get going."

Actor and Goniff looked like they were about to argue but they knew something very serious must be going on if the Warden was ordering them to London. Actor and Goniff looked at each other and knew they were of one mind. They would make it perfectly clear to Braxton what would happen to him if they gave Chief any trouble while they were gone, on the way to the station. Then they went to get their things.

The Sergeant Major looked at Chief and then at Braxton. He didn't like the funny look on Braxton's face. The man looked like someone who had just won the Irish Sweepstakes. He told Chief to sit down again and fixed Braxton with a steely stare. "I want no problems, you hear me, Sergeant Braxton. Get the lads to the train station and Chief to the doctor."

Braxton could not believe his ears. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out how to get the Guardian off the estate without arousing anyone's suspicions and the _good_ Lieutenant had set the whole thing up for him. He gave himself a mental shake and said, "No problem, Sergeant. I think considering how Chief is feeling I should take Danvers with me."

The Sergeant Major didn't like the idea of Danvers and Braxton together, but Private Danvers was the duty driver for the day and Braxton was the only other person available at the minute. Chief was just too unsteady on his feet for one man to handle. If he passed out, it would take two men to carry him.

Goniff and Actor were coming down the stairs as Casino was coming in. "Danvers is bringing the car around. Sergeant Major, I know the Warden didn't…" Casino stopped when he saw Goniff carrying their three bags. "What's going on?"

Actor leaned down to hand Chief a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. "It would seem we have business in London that cannot wait. Sergeant Braxton and Private Danvers will drive us to the train station and take Chief to the doctor."

Casino was irate, "No way in hell. We're taking Chief to the doctor. After the Doc checks him out, then we can drive up to London together."

Sergeant Major, almost smiled remembering that it wasn't all that long ago that Casino would have been right in with Braxton tormenting Chief and now he was defending him. "Orders are orders and yours are to get up to Headquarters as fast as possible." The Sergeant Major looked at the Gorillas and said, "You have my word that Chief will be well looked after." Then he looked directly at Chief, "You OK with this, Lad?"

Chief was so miserable he was barely following the conversation but when he looked up into the Sergeant Major's eyes he knew the man was sincere. The best he could manage, though was a nod.

"Alright, then lads, on your way." The Sergeant Major said. "The Lieutenant said he'd have a car waiting for you at the station in London when you arrive."

On the way to the train station each of the Gorillas went in to great detail about what would happen to the two soldiers if they did not see to Chief's care, properly. By the time they reached the village Danvers was looking a little pale and rethinking his part in Braxton's money-making scheme. Braxton, on the other hand couldn't have cared less but was doing his best to appear concerned.

Once inside their train car the Gorillas began to voice their concerns to each other.

Casino said, "I wouldn't trust Braxton as far as I could throw him. The guy is rotten to the core."

Goniff added, "He's had it in for Chief since he got here. I thought sure Chiefy was going to gut him the last time they got into it."

Actor was frowning, "I am most concerned about Braxton's behavior. He was a little too willing to help. He's up to something."

"Yeah so what can we do about it? The Warden wouldn't have called all of us to Headquarters if it wasn't important."

"You're right, Casino," said Goniff, "The Warden figured Chiefy was pretty sick and he wouldn't take any chances with him if he could help it."

Casino asked, "What if it's a mission and we can't get back for a few days?"

Actor sighed, "We will have to hope that the Sergeant Major will keep his word and see that Chief is taken care of."

Goniff, worried, said, "The Sergeant Major means well but he's got all that paperwork to get ready for the _big _inspection. He told me that if everything's not in order there would be trouble for the Lieutenant and us. He means well but his priorities are a little off."

Casino shrugged, "What do you expect hie's not just a Limey and he's a career soldier."

Actor sighed, "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do now. We will just have to hope for the best. I will encourage the Warden to check on Chief as much as possible."

At the car:

Braxton got in the back with Chief and handed the sick man a couple of pills and a canteen. "Here you go Chief; Actor said these will help you feel better."

Danvers watched in the rearview mirror and when Chief closed his eyes he asked softly, "What did you give him?"

Braxton explained, "His Lordship said it would make him feel like he was drunk. He won't know which way is up and he'll believe anything we tell him. He uses it on his lady friends when they give him a hard time, _if you know what I mean?_" Of course Danvers, being all man, knew exactly what he meant. He just didn't know if he liked the kind of man who would use something like that on a woman. He was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this plan of Braxton's.

Braxton said, "We'll just sit here for a few minutes until it takes effect. You got everything?"

Danvers handed over a box. "All there… collar, leash, restraints, and the Compliance drug. Funny how a drug like that looks like water."

Braxton nodded, "It doesn't matter what it looks like. All that matters is what it does and how much money we get for it. You got the instructions on how to use it? His Lordship doesn't want to overdose him."

Danvers passed back the file. "Yeah it took some looking. It was buried in the bottom of the Lieutenant's filing cabinet. I suppose he's been doing it so long he doesn't need the instructions anymore."

"The way this little _doggie_ has been acting lately I, wonder if the Lieutenant doesn't need to do a little review or maybe up the dose." Braxton said with disgust. "Well he won't have to worry about it anymore because they aren't going to give him another _Guardian_ after losing this one."

Danvers' looked at the unconscious man and asked, "What are you going to use to keep him quiet?"

Braxton was fastening the collar around Chief's neck. "Nothing, like I said that drug will make him believe whatever I tell him and I _will_ tell him that the Lieutenant has had enough of him and is sending him back to G-CAT and if he doesn't behave I'll tell his new handler that he was _a bad dog_. He knows what they do to bad dogs." Braxton stopped and surveyed his work. Chief was in full G-CAT rogue restraints. "He'll be scared to death and as meek as a lamb." Braxton patted Chief's head. "Won't you doggie?"

Danvers smiled and said, "Aw, look at him. All gift wrapped."

Braxton said, with a smug smile. "Pretty good job even if I do say so myself. Well, Private Danvers, what are you waiting for? We can't keep our customers waiting."

Danvers replied, "Right you are, Sergeant Braxton."


	4. Reasons To Live -Chapter 4

An Old Friend

Part Four

Headquarters London:

British officer Colonel Richards sat at his desk staring at a photo that was sitting on top of a Top Secret intelligence file. His earlier briefing with the erstwhile Lieutenant Craig Garrison and the surveillance report he had been given had started alarms going off in his head. In the photo sat his old college chum, a former lady friend, known NAZI sympathizers, with one Professor Ainsworth, an American and the foremost G-CAT expert on the training of American Guardians. Definitely not a good combination, especially, with the Professor appearing to be in his "cups". An idea firmly reinforced by Lieutenant Garrison's detailed description of his own encounter with the Professor after being shown the photo. Just listening to Craig's story made Richards want to take a shower. He knew and trusted the young Lieutenant. He had a keen mind and an uncanny ability to read people. If Craig said this G-CAT expert was trouble, then the man was trouble.

As he leaned back in his chair he thought back to his younger days American Guardians were the stuff of legends, right up there with dragons and witches. The stories of these remarkable beings were whispered about around the world. As a child he, like most British children, had been fascinated by the legends of American Indians. Either they were portrayed as blood thirsty, vicious, devils or noble savages, but the most fascinating legend of all told of the Guardians. Guardians were human-like beings born with heightened senses. They could see for miles, track a scent like a bloodhound and hear a pin drop blocks away. They were the hunters of the tribe and the protector of the tribal leader. These beings were not human, but a subspecies of human and cared for by the tribe. So close to human they could only be distinguished by their low intelligence, suggestibility, aggressive tendencies, and their heightened senses. They simply could not function without someone to control their every move.

Richards smiled at himself and shook his head. Of course most _everything_ he thought he knew about them had been proven wrong by one young Indian and Guardian called Chief. Oh, Chief had heightened senses but his ability to use his senses though remarkable, was not quiet as extraordinary as what Richards had read. And Chief's, now that he was off some strange drug, innate intelligence burned in his eyes daring anyone to see him for the man he truly was. The rest of the stories had been proven to be lies as well, by Chief's Commanding Officer and _Handler_, Lieutenant Craig Garrison. Free from what Garrison described as a _worse than_ slave like existence under the US government sanctioned organization G-CAT and with the help of Garrison and his team, Chief was quickly proving himself to be a good soldier and covert operative.

Richards couldn't help but think back to his first meeting with Garrison and his Gorillas. As he and the Lieutenant had been discussing the up and coming mission there had been a loud commotion upstairs. Garrison had rushed out and he had followed knowing that the noise from things breaking had to be coming from the convicts Garrison called _his men_.

He had been right; there in the middle of what was the manor house's study, were two men brawling on the floor ready to beat each other to a pulp. To his credit Garrison got them under control immediately without any back talk from the men.

He had been thoroughly briefed on Garrison's team…three convicts and a rogue guardian. Precisely, why he had chosen the team… they were criminals and the Guardian, a rogue, so they were to his mind… expendable. He wouldn't have lost any sleep over sending the team on a suicide mission. He had taken a good hard look at each team member, assuring himself that none of them were worth a second thought but it wasn't until he was back at Headquarters that he realized with a shock he couldn't tell which man was the Guardian.

_Expendable, _he thought, Garrison's Gorillas were anything but expendable. Somehow Garrison had pulled that motley crew together and turned them into a crack covert team. They had saved not only his A*** but his mission and he, the _experienced superior_ officer had been painfully reminded how dangerous it could be to make assumptions about anything or anyone during wartime. He had watched in awe the way the team worked together and the Guardian… It was all too clear that Chief was nothing like the stories of old. He was fiercely loyal to Garrison and his teammates, quick-witted, stubborn and he was a study in _controlled _violence. _Subhuman my eye_…If the other American Guardians were half as good as Chief then the American government was allowing a valuable military resource to be wasted.

The intercom buzzed, "Sir Lieutenant Garrison is back with his…men, sir."

Richards smiled, seems his clerk was completely intimidated by the American hoodlums. He replied, "Send them in."

The men came in and sat down without a word and Richards, after wincing at Casino's bruised and battered face, handed the photo to Casino, without a word.

"Hey, that's that slime ball from G-CAT. The Professor something or other," Casino said as he passed the photo to Goniff.

Goniff added, "Yeah, the guy gave me the creeps. Needed to wash my hands after shaking his." And holding the photo by the edge with two fingers he passed it on to Actor.

Actor nodded as he looked at the photo. "Yes, Professor Ainsworth with Lord Fairly and Lady Deborah."

That got Richards attention and he asked, "You know them?"

Actor explained, "Well, I am certain the Lieutenant told you about the Professor's stay at the estate. I have never met his Lordship but Lady Deborah and I shared a pleasant summer on the Riviera a few years back. She was a delightful, headstrong, and very foolish young woman. She was already singing the praises of Herr Hitler."

Richards asked, "How did you two part company?"

Actor smiled, "Oh, most amicably. Why do you ask?"

Richards smiled and said, "It seems that Lady Deborah is still enamored of Herr Hitler and has been quietly helping his cause since the war started. She was recently given some documents to hold for a few days and we would like to replace them with our own documents. This is why you're all here. Lady Deborah is giving a small dinner party tonight and I've been invited. The Lieutenant will accompany me and Goniff will be a last-minute substitute server. Now if you, Actor, could give her Ladyship a call and get yourself invited, I think we could turn this small dinner party into a very _enjoyable_ dinner party."

Actor smiling with delight said, "I would love to reacquaint myself with her ladyship. What a wonderful idea."

Casino irritated, "Great, while you all are have a grand time what am I supposed to be doing? And what's this Ainsworth got to do with it."

Garrison explained, "Oh he's just a little extra added attraction. It seems he's been shooting his mouth off about some classified project he has been acting as a consultant on. M.I. thinks it's time to have a little _retraining_ session with the Professor on the meaning of Top Secret and classified information _and_ the consequences of leaking information to the enemy during wartime."

Goniff outraged, "He should be shot as a ruddy traitor!"

Casino agreed, "The sympathizers and the Professor should be taken out and shot!"

Richards said, "You're both right, they should but at this time we think we might be able to use them for a little counter espionage. As for you Casino…you'll be waiting outside for Goniff to find the safe and then you get yourself inside, open it, and switch the documents. Any questions or better ideas?"

Actor said, "Just one idea. I believe Count Roselli should bring a guest of his own. Do not be concerned, she is a psychiatrist at the military hospital here in London. She can be very discreet and it will help with the ruse. Her name is Doctor Katherine Blaine, if you wish to check on her."

Richards couldn't miss the stunned expressions on the other men's faces, especially on the Lieutenant's. Richards asked, "Isn't she the one that helped Chief when …he became ill during the rescue operations at the hospital?"

Actor completely, nonplussed, "Yes, she is and as you know she can be counted on to be, as I said, discrete. Be assured that I do not suggest this lightly. I know Lady Deborah and the way she thinks. My bring a date will be a helpful distraction. Lady Deborah does not like competition."

Garrison still surprised asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Actor his mind whirling with ideas nodded, "Actually, I believe it is one of my better ones."

Richards, not sure of what Actor was up to, but trusting to the con man's experience said, "Alright then, make your arrangements Actor while the rest of us get ready for this evenings entertainment."

Casino said, "Hey, if you three get dinner and Goniff gets to sample the food when do I get to eat?"


	5. Reason To Live - Chapter 5

In The Hands of Evil

Part Five

Chief was awake but not about to let the men in the car with him know that. He had awaked to find himself in the backseat, collared and in restraints, with Braxton sitting next to him talking to someone in the front about taking him back to G-CAT. Not only did he feel sick but he also felt like he was drunk and it hurt to take a breath. The only good thing was his feet weren't shackled.

Braxton asked, "How does this sound? _Well Chief, you've done it this time. Yes, you have. The Lieutenant really has had it with you._ _Get that damn Guardian out of my sight_, he_ says._ _Take him back to G-CAT where his kind belongs. Practically, yelled my head off, he was that mad. Too bad, I thought you were really coming along_."

Danvers, not taking his eyes off the road, said, "If I didn't know better, I'd believe it."

Chief was having trouble making sense of what he was hearing._ His Hearth was sending him back. What did he do wrong? What had happened? No! His Hearth would not do that_, he told himself. Chief had no doubt that if he failed his Hearth he would be sent back but his Hearth would tell him face to face. His Hearth was an honorable man. Braxton was not. Braxton's soul was rotten to the core. He didn't care what Braxton said he wasn't going anywhere with him. He would escape and find his Hearth. He had to find his Hearth. He remembered being sick. Wasn't he supposed to be going to the doctor? Was he delirious and this a fever dream? Have to find the Hearth… Why was it hard to take a breath?

**The farmhouse:**

The car pulled up to the vacant house and Danvers nervously said, "They aren't here. Shouldn't they be here already?"

Braxton clearly irritated replied, "Oh, his kind likes to keep us _peasants_ waiting. We'll give him a half hour or so and then we leave."

Danvers looking at the unconscious Guardian asked. "If they don't show up what will we do with him?"

Braxton smiled, "We take him right to the doctor's. He's sick and delirious. Whatever he says, no one will believe him. After all we got him to the doctor's didn't we? Took a little longer because we had car trouble, _right_?"

Danvers smiled with relief, "That's right!"

As the car came to a stop and Braxton tugged on the collar that was firmly attached around Chief's neck and as he moved closer to the unconscious man he said. "Been awhile since you wore it, dog. Bet you forgot what it felt like. Seems you forgot what you really are, _Guardian_. Well, I think your new Handler will be happy to help you remember. I think he's looking forward to it. Don't you, Danvers?"

Danvers looked back. "Oh, I think he is Braxton. Do you think he'll let us watch for a while or maybe let us help retrain the _Guardian_?"

**30 minutes later:**

The sun was setting and still there was no sign of the _Buyer_. Danvers was as nervous as a cat, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Braxton had been sitting quietly, imagining counting the money they were going to get and what he would do with it, while Chief pretended to be asleep. His mind had begun to clear and the headache had eased to the point he could think again. He no longer felt drunk and there was no thick fuzzy feeling like he had when he had been given CL3. He still felt weak and it was hard to take a breath but it wasn't like it was earlier.

He had been trying to think of a way to escape his captors but couldn't come up with a thing until he asked himself what his Hearth or Actor would do. He realized that this wasn't any different than if he had been caught by the Germans. Actor and his Hearth had trained him in what to do and how to act. He had to think…whoever was coming to take him would expect a drugged, kneeling, weak, useless Guardian but with his training and practice he now knew how to act like a _real person…_mostly. He would do the opposite of what they expected. If they thought they were getting a Guardian then he would pretend to be a real person and, sick or not, he would wait and watch for the moment they let their guard down and he would escape or die trying. The fear that had been eating at his insides since he woke with the collar around his neck began to ease. He had a plan and with it hope.

Danvers, at the end of his rope, complained, "We can't wait any more. The Sergeant Major will be calling the doctor's office looking for us and when he finds out that we didn't show up…"

Braxton grudgingly agreed, "Damn, b*****d. I should have known. Never trust anyone with a title." He shook his head. "Alright, let's get out of here. I'll get this off of him." He said as he started to undo the restraints.

Danvers started the car when suddenly from behind the barn a car pulled out in front of theirs blocking the way.

Danvers exclaimed, "The b*****d was here all the time!"

Braxton, said gleefully, "Can't blame the man for being cautious."

Danvers replied, "I can. Nearly, gave me apoplexy!"

The driver of the other car got out and opened the door to the back seat allowing his passenger to step gracefully out.

Braxton said, "So what, as long as he gives us the money. Wait here while I go talk to his _Lordship." _He got out of the car completely forgetting to tell Chief his carefully scripted story about the Lieutenant being so mad he was sending him back to G-CAT for which Chief was grateful. He would have had a hard time controlling himself if he had to listen to Braxton's lies about his Hearth, again.

Danvers rolled down the window and Chief, continuing to pretend to be unconscious, turned up his hearing. He would be ready. He would not miss his chance.

_Lordship? _Wondered Chief as he took a chance to look at the two men Braxton was walking up to. He couldn't detect the scent he connected with G-CAT people. He had never seen anyone dress like these two men at C-CAT. By the way the one guy talked he wasn't American. No, these two weren't G-CAT. But then who were they?

Suddenly, Chief's mind was swamped by the memory of a Handler telling him that if he didn't behave he would rent him out by the hour like a…_No! No! He had to get out… he had to escape!_ Then just as suddenly, there was Katherine's voice in his mind quietly telling him to calm his mind. To breathe and push the darkness away, the past was over and it couldn't hurt him. OK, he could do that. He had a plan. He would follow the plan. Breathe slowly…in and out, _even if it hurt_, and follow the plan.

The fear once again eased and he made himself ready. He watched the men in front of the car and then tested the restraints. Yes! Braxton had started to undo them just before the other car pulled up and had forgotten to redo them. Chief now thought of Goniff and Casino's lessons on how to escape. Casino's words came back to him, "_Remember kid, don't let them know until you're ready to make your move_." He was glad that he had paid a little more attention to Casino's and Goniff's lesson on picking locks than to Actor's lessons on how gentleman behaved.

Braxton yelled, "Danvers, bring it here."

Danvers got out. Opening the back door he reached in, and grabbed Chief by the collar. "Alright, you, up! You're about to meet your new Handler." He dragged the stumbling Guardian over to his partner.

His Lordship said, "Stand him in front of the headlights. I want to see what I'm buying."

Chief allowed himself to be pulled into the light while continuing to look and act dazed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Danvers hit him in the head. "You don't talk, dog!"

Chief said, "Hey stop it. Braxton is that you? What do you want?"

Braxton walked over and grabbed the collar, "Shut your mouth or I shut it for good! Get on your knees, Guardian!" he ordered as he shoved Chief down.

Turning to his Lordship, Braxton said, "Sorry about that. His Handler lets him get away with everything. Starting to think he's a real person. But you can take care of that with a little retraining. We could help with that." And kicked Chief in the side.

Chief yelled like he thought Goniff would, "Owe! Who do you think you are Braxton? Knock it off!"

Braxton gave him another kick and Chief fell over. "You open your mouth one more time and I will whip you 'til your bloody, dog!"

Chief, again trying to say things like Goniff would, "I ain't no dog. What do you think I am…a Guardian?"

Braxton snarled, "Why you son of a b***h!"

"Sergeant! Are you trying to… what do the American's call it? Pull a _fast one_?" his Lordship demanded.

Braxton turned back to the man with a big smile and then froze in place when he saw the gun in the driver's hand. "No, your Lordship. I told you his Handler…"

"George, keep the gun on them. I'm going to take a good look at the merchandise. Now, Sergeant, get him on his feet and step away." Braxton pulled Chief up, backhanded him, stepped away as his Lordship moved in close for a closer look. From somewhere deep inside of himself Chief found the strength to look the man right in the eye, something a Guardian would never do.

Chief couldn't help but wonder how Goniff would feel if he knew Chief was using him as an example of how a _real person_ would act and sound. "Look I may be Indian but I ain't no Guardian. This is some kinda joke." Then he turned his head to Braxton as his Lordship moved in closer. "Come on Braxton, let me go. I won't say anything."

Braxton, even in the dark, looked like he wanted to kill Chief on the spot. "Look your Lordship he's just…"

His Lordship ordered, "Shut up, Sergeant. You said he was given the drug at night, it would be beginning to wear off and according to a certain Professor that would mean he would be in the early stages of withdrawal."

Danvers quickly said, "We brought the drug. You can…"

Braxton said as he patted his pocket. "I've got it right here with the instructions."

His Lordship turned to the two soldiers, presenting Chief with his opportunity. His hands were free and he shoved the man into Braxton, turned and ran into the driver with his shoulder, knocking him down. Not stopping or looking back he took off into the darkness.

Danvers yelled, "Stop him!" and started forward.

The driver was on his feet with gun in hand pointing at Danvers's heart. "I wouldn't, Private!" Without taking his eyes off Danvers he asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

His Lordship was standing dusting himself off and ignoring Braxton. "Fine, George. Private Danvers, would you be a good lad and help Sergeant Braxton up?"

His Lordship looking coldly at his captives framed in the headlights of the car and said, "This is a most interesting, if not an ironic, turn of events. You never intended to give me the Guardian and I never intended on paying you for it."

Braxton not certain what to do and stalling for time said, "I'm telling you that was the Guardian. He's sick, it won't take long to catch him."

"Even if that man was somehow a Guardian he's gone now and I don't have the time or the inclination to chase after him. Pity it would have been the perfect birthday gift for Der Furher. Still you brought the compliance drug so it wasn't a total waste of time. With that all I will have to come up with is a little something extra to show my dedication to the cause. Maybe a Guardian's Handler? They would have a lot of secrets to share with old Adolph, don't you think?"

Braxton, "You… you're a traitor! You'd give the Nazi's a Guardian. Are you out of your mind?"

His Lordship laughed, "Truly you are almost as stupid as you look." He turned to his driver and ordered, "Finish them, get the drug but don't bother to tidy up. I have to be in London for Lady Deborah's dinner tonight." Looking back at the two men he said. "I have to thank you both. You two have reassured me that I have chosen the winning side. With soldiers like you the Allies are nothing more than an irritating nuisance to the Third Reich. Rest in peace, gentlemen."


	6. Reasons To Live - Chapter 6

Enemies Old and New

Chapter Six

"Hey, Warden, do you think you could call from here and see how Chiefy's doing?" Goniff asked.

Garrison looked at Richards who quickly looked away.

Garrison said, "I'll try but the mission comes first. Besides the Sergeant Major knows to call Colonel Richards' office as soon as he can.

Garrison had received a call from the estate just before they left Headquarters and was informed that Chief and his _escort_ had not never made it to the village doctor. The Sergeant Major was out with the guards from the estate searching for them. Knowing that his men would have dropped everything to go find their teammate, no matter what the consequences, he had lied and told them that the phones were down. It was a common occurrence even before the war so they didn't question it.

He knew the brass was ready to throw the book at them if they so much as blinked the wrong way. Walking away from a mission to go search for a rogue Guardian would mean prison for them and hell for Chief.

Goniff said, "Yeah, it's just that you didn't see 'ow bad 'e looked before we left."

Casino added, "What was worse was the way Braxton was looking like _the cat that swallowed the canary _all the way to the station. You know when that guy is smiling he's planning something."

Garrison said, "Look we don't know if anything is wrong, Chief maybe back at the estate sleeping but what we do know is that hundreds of lives are at stake if we don't switch out those documents. We take care of business and then we'll take care of Chief."

Casino grudgingly said, "Yeah, he's probably having a fine time playing with the kittens."

Goniff smiled at that, "Can you imagine it Colonel? _Dangerous rogue guardian_ playing with kittens like a little kid. You never saw anyone so gentle with them."

Colonel Richards couldn't help himself and had to ask, "Playing with kittens?"

"Hey, there's Actor. Who's that with…Hey that's, Kate! Wow!" Casino said in surprise.

Goniff said, "That's our Katherine? I knew she was kinda pretty but… Let's go say hi."

Colonel Richard said quietly, "Gentleman we have a mission." But it was clear that he to was quiet taken with the lovely vision Actor was escorting into the townhouse.

Goniff looked at Casino and shook his head. "Besides mate you wouldn't want her to see you like…" and he pointed to the colorful bruising on Casino's face.

Casino frowned and said dejectedly, "Right."

Richards, started with their instructions and warnings, "We'll give them a few minutes to get in and start mingling. Casino, you and Goniff are to make the switch and only the switch."

Garrison, gave both his men a stern look, "She can't suspect a thing. So, nothing can seem out-of-place and nothing…I repeat nothing can turn up missing!"

Goniff ,looked hurt, "Warden, we are professionals…"

"Looky who's here," Casino said with disgust as he nodded toward the man getting out of the cab. "Professor Slime, himself."

Richards said, "I was thinking of having him step outside for some fresh air but we might as well tell him about his _appointment _with Headquarters now." He leaned forward, "Corporal Davis you're with us and Worth," he said to the second man, "Keep the motor running like a good lad."

Garrison, took a deep breath to steady himself. The very idea of talking to this man made his flesh crawl. Professor Ainsworth was a twisted, perverted, fool. Then he plastered a smile on his face and rushed over to _Professor Slime_ before he could go in. "Professor Ainsworth!" He called.

The Professor stopped and squinted to see who had called him and then recognized the young officer. How could he forget the tall, young, soldier? _I do hope he brought that rogue with him. I just hope he hasn't spoiled the dog by letting those convict use it. Dreadful men._

Garrison, stopped and held out his hand, "Professor, I'm so glad to run into you like this. I have someone I would like you to meet and then I have a few questions to ask you about a problem that I'm having with _my dog_, if you know what I mean."

"Lieutenant Garrison, isn't it? Yes, I would be delighted to help in any way I can. Maybe we could arrange a time for me to come to your…" he started smiling and shaking the Lieutenant's hand.

"Great! Come over and met a very good friend of mine, Colonel Richards." Not letting go of the Professor's hand Garrison propelled him toward the waiting men.

**Inside the townhouse:**

"Count Victor Riszolli, darling is that really you?" Katherine looked at Actor and for a split second she thought she saw the man flinch. Ah, this had to Lady Deborah. He had told her that the word narcissistic just was not enough to describe, dear Deborah, and now she knew he had been right. The woman literally swooped down on Actor and waltzed off with him without a second glance at her. _Lady my eye,_ she thought.

Katherine, took a glass of wine from a passing tray when a young woman came up to her. "The barracuda strikes again! I'm Mindy by the way."

Katherine frowned and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Mindy, undaunted went on, "She should be begging all our pardons, the witch! If it weren't for the free drinks and food I would lock my Jimmy in the closet and only let him out for work."

Katherine smiled, another victim of Lady Barracuda, "So, this is normal behavior?"

Mindy, pointing around the room with drink in hand, "Look at them. Surrounding her like drones to the queen bee. It's enough to make you want to stop drinking or maybe to start." As she looked at Katherine's untouched drink.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Victor and I are just old friends. He told me all about Lady Deborah before we got here." explained, Katherine.

Mindy gave Katherine a good look, "Well, if I were you, I'd develop a sever migraine after dinner or you might be going home alone in a cab."

Katherine laughed, "Thanks for the advise."

Mindy, suddenly looked surprised, "Hey, you're a Yank! Isn't he a count or something?"

And Katherine began with the script she and Actor had prepared for this part of their little adventure.

**A little later outside:**

Casino stood outside the townhouse listening to the music and waiting for Goniff's signal. He figured it would be awhile before Goniff could make his way upstairs to Lady Deborah's bedroom so, he made himself as comfortable as he could in the bushes. He laughed as he remembered the look on the Professor's face when Richards explained in great detail how much trouble he was in. Richards was smooth, he had to give him that. He never raised his voice, just said words like spy, traitor, life in prison, firing squad...

Then when Richards said that someone would call and apologize on his behalf for having to leave town so suddenly, for his _retraining. _ The man turned as white as a ghost and started shaking so hard his hat fell off. He and Goniff couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one -_The Trainer being retrained_. The Warden hadn't said a word but Casino saw his eyes and knew he was thinking about Chief and what that rat b*****d had done to him and how much he would enjoy telling Chief what a sniveling, low life, coward the big shot _Trainer_ really was. _Awe Chief, sometimes there really was justice in the world,_ Casino thought.

Back inside, a short time later, Lady Deborah took hold of Count Rizzolli's arm and was once again heard to greet her newly arriving guests, "Pip, look at you so handsome in your uniform. It's been absolutely ages and who do you have with you?"

Richards, ready and willing to play his part began, "Debs, how do you do it? You look as beautiful as the first day I saw you." He gave a quick peck to her cheek as she offered it up. "This fine American officer is Lieutenant Craig Garrison. Poor bloke was wandering around Headquarters looking lost and alone so I thought I'd bring him along. You don't mind do you?"

Lady Deborah looked Garrison over as she would a prize stallion. "Not at all. We want our Allies to feel welcome. And you are most welcome, Craig."

Actor, gave a slight cough to remind her Ladyship that she was not alone.

Lady Deborah had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed, "Oh, forgive me Victor, but I haven't seen Pip in forever. Count Rizzolli, this is Colonel Richards and Lieutenant Garrison. Gentlemen, my dear friend Count Rizzolli."

All the time Goniff was winding his way through the crowd with his canapés and waiting for the moment he could make his way up the stairs. Every so often though, he did take time to observe the vision of loveliness that was Doctor Katherine Blaine. _How could Actor have let someone like that slip through his fingers? Hey, maybe when she's finished helping Chiefy she could help me stop me thieving ways. That would make me mum happy and just talking to her would make me happy. _Then he saw Garrison take his place by the stairs and Katherine strolled over to him. _Ah, show time! Hope Casino hasn't fallen asleep._

Actor, also made note of his teammates' movements and slipped away from Lady Deborah's group of admirers to reclaim his date. The plan was for the three of them to become involved in a deep discussion and block the staircase until Goniff returned and passed the documents to Garrison who would then pass them onto Colonel "Pip" Richards. Richards would then make their excuses about duty and the two officers would, with deep regrets, leave. Goniff would slip out later, leaving Actor and Katherine to have dinner. Actor was to take Katherine home and join the team back at headquarters. Simple, Actor thought the only problem was that they had a long history of simple plans going very, very badly.

"Ah, Katherine, why am I not surprised to find you with the only other American in the room?" Actor said with smile.

"Victor, have you met Lieutenant Garrison? We were just talking about D.C. in the spring when the cherry trees are in bloom."

"I have always loved being in Washington in the spring time. Tell me Lieutenant…"

**Upstairs:**

Goniff opened the window and called out softly, "Casino, you awake? I saved you some canapés."

Casino, coming out of the bushes replied in a loud whisper, "Of course I'm awake you... How am I supposed to fall asleep out here? It's cold and wet. Now, keep a look out I'm coming up." Casino, smiled at the ivy trellis that made such a convenient ladder.

Crawling in the window he asked, "So where are the canapés?"

"There on the table." Goniff said watching the hallway from the slightly open door.

"Two! You left me two tiny little…I ought to…" As he started to cross the room.

Goniff closed the door. "Hey, keep your voice down. Someone could 'ear you. Can I 'elp it if those moochers were grabbing handfuls? I only got a couple meself."

Casino said, "I just bet, two from this tray, two from another tray…" And promptly popped the two _small_ canapés in his mouth. "Hey, not bad. Did you find the safe?"

Goniff, sighed, "You'd think with all their money and education they'd find a more original hiding place. Behind the pretty picture 'oer the writing desk is just insulting to a professional thief. Even the Warden has a floor safe. Took awhile ta find that one remember?"

Casino, smiled remembering the note that the Warden had left in the safe for them to find. _If you're smart enough to find it, then you're smart enough to leave, what's in it, alone. _"Yeah, I remember. I also remember we have a job to do. So, quit your yapping and keep a look out." He marched up to the safe, pulled back the painting, and froze with his hand in mid-air. Suddenly his heart was pounding and he couldn't breath. _The safe… the last click of the tumbler…pain…_

"Casino….Casino…its OK, mate. It's OK." Goniff repeating the words softly.

Casino shook himself. "Yeah, it's a piece of cake." Then realizing that Goniff was standing next to him and needing to cover his embarrassment at his lapse he added gruffly. "What are you doing? Get back to the door, unless you think you can do a better job."

Goniff smiled, "Me? Better than the _Amazing Casino_? Never!" And he walked back to the door as if nothing had happened.

Casino, took a deep breath, "D**n, right! Now, be quiet. I want to get out of here and get some real food." His heart was still racing as he thought, _Wish Geronimo was here. Should've listened to him the last time. OK, Amazing Casino let's get this thing cracked_.

The discussion was still going on when Goniff slipped the small packet of documents into the Warden's pocket as he walked by the small group at the bottom of the steps and without missing a beat proceeded to the kitchen for another tray. A few moments later the Lieutenant excused himself from his companions to make a phone call.

The call was supposed to be a fake but Garrison took a chance and called the estate. After hearing what was going on at the estate he didn't have to pretend to look as if he had been told something very important. Just as planned he went to find the Colonel and whispered in his ear. Richards, a fine actor himself turned to Lady Deborah to express his regrets, "Debs, dear I'm afraid we have to leave. The war you know."

Lady Deborah, looking very sad, "Oh, Pip, I so sorry I had hoped we'd have time to do a little catching up. Why don't you ring me next week and we can have lunch together?"

Richards, responded, "That would be delightful. Let's say Thursday?"

Lady Deborah said, "It's a date, that is if the war doesn't get in the way again." Dismissing Pip she turned to the Lieutenant and said, "I'm so sorry you can't stay, Craig. I do hope Pip will bring you by again soon. I was so looking forward to hearing stories about the Wild West." Before Garrison could reply Richards said, "Time to retreat, Lieutenant."

Actor had been watching as the Warden made the, not so fake, phone call and knew what the look on the man's face meant – trouble. He was certain Chief was in trouble. Now, he had to think of away to leave without causing any suspicions.

Katherine, was in the entrance way putting on her wrap and waiting for Actor to make their excuses when Mindy walked up to her with a knowing smile, "Migraine, dear?" She asked.

Katherine, looked at the woman and smiling said, "Why yes. How did you know? Poor Victor has a terrible one. They come on so suddenly, you know. He could be in bed for days."

Mindy, trying for a sympathetic look and failing said, "Well, I know you'll take good care of him. He certain is smarter than he looks."

Katherine, with a conspiratorial look said, "Oh, he _is_ a very clever, very wise man. It was a pleasure meeting you. I do hope we run into each again, sometime."

Mindy, smiling, "I'd like that. Do tell your Count I hope he's feeling better soon."

A few minutes later Actor walked over to Katherine. With a dot of her mascara under his eyes, a dusting of flour Goniff had knicked from the kitchen, and his own pinched look of pain Actor looked positively wretched. "I have made our excuses so, if you are ready..." He said as he took her arm.

Looking like a sympathetic girlfriend Katherine said, "Of course Victor. You belong in bed, poor dear."

They were about to make their escape when the door opened and in walked a gentleman who promptly blocked the door and suddenly, as if by magic, there was Lady Deborah pouting. "You're late Ozzy. I thought I would have to start dinner without you."

Looking contrite Ozzy said, "Now, Debs. I told you I had a business appointment and might be a tad late."

Brightening noticeably, "Oh, of course, how silly of me to forget. Everything went well I hope?"

Frowning Ozzy said, "Alas, it seems it wasn't meant to be. The merchandise turned out to be substandard and my two i_nvestors_ bailed on me, I'm afraid."

Debs replied, "I know you're disappointed but to tell you the truth I didn't like the look of them. You're better off without them. You'll find what you're looking for soon. I'm certain of it." Then she turned and noticed Actor and Katherine.

"Oh, my Victor you are looking worse by the minute. Let me just introduce you to Lord Farley. Lord Farley may I introduce my old friend Count Victor Riszolli. Victor, I would like you to introduce you to, Lord Oswald Farley."

"Ah, yes the chap from the Riviera. All the little adventures you two got into, what fun! And who is the ravishing creature with you. My heart will be broken if you tell me this is your wife." At that he took Katherine's hand and kissed it.

Actor, looking strained do to his illness, "This is a friend of mine, Doctor Katherine Blaine."

Lady Deborah, looked positively stunned, "A doctor? Well, I suppose all those officer wives, soon to be with children, would welcome a woman doctor instead of a military one. From what I've seen, my dear, you have your work cut out for you. It seems the ladies don't have any idea there is a war on."

Actor, clarified, "Actually, Katherine is a psychiatrist."

Katherine, smiling said, "Yes, I'm afraid those _mothers to be_ must get along without me and I'm afraid as a doctor I must see that my patient here gets home before he makes himself worse." Before anyone could say anything else. "Lady Deborah, I thank for inviting me and we both deeply regret having to leave so early."

Taking a good long look at the couple in front of her Lady Deborah said, "I am so glad you were able to join us and do see that dear Victor gets home safely, Doctor Blake."

Ozzy corrected her, "Blaine, Debs dear. It's Doctor Blaine."

Lady Deborah, shot him a nasty look, "Silly of me, Doctor Blaine. Victor, please call as soon as you're feeling better. We have so much to catch up on."

Taking Lady Deborah's hand he kissed it and said, "I promise to call as soon as I can."

Outside of the townhouse Katherine stopped and looked back to the door. "Narcissistic, Actor? That was being too kind."

Actor looked at Katherine and straight faced said, "She was much younger then." Laughing they walked to the car.


	7. Reasons To Live - Chapter 7

In the Hands of Friends

Chapter Eight

_Run…run…can't stop…_

_Pain…_

_Have to get away! _

_Head hurts so bad…So tired…Can't stop…_

_Enemy…Have to keep going…_

_The pain…_

_Find Hearth._

He tripped, his feet going out from under him and fell down a slope. When he finally came to a stop, all he could do was lay there. Then the coughing began, trying to stop and desperately fighting to catch a breath in between each spasm. After what seemed like an eternity, the coughing eased and he laid there gasping like a fish out of water.

The pain in is head made it hard to think and the pain in his chest cut like a knife with every breath. _Why did it hurt so much?_ _Was I shot? Braxton? Danvers? Got to get up. Got to move. Find my Hearth. Find…Help. Help? Who would help you, a stupid dog? Get up! _ It was no use he didn't have the strength to move let alone get was in pain, sick and exhausted. He knew they would find him and then he would disappear. His Hearth would never know what happened to him. His Hearth would be alone._ No! He had to get to his Hearth. _He looked up and saw some bushes that could give him some cover to hide him from the enemy. Slowly, he dragged himself to them and he crawled under. He would hide there for a few minutes to rest and then he would escape. _Just a few minutes…_

He woke with a start not certain what woke him or where he was. All he did know was that he was in trouble. Quickly scanning the area he found no sign of the enemy. If only he had something to drink. He could think if he had some water. There…there…the sound of water. It was moving…a creek? It wasn't far. He could make it. The water would help clear his head. It was near, he could smell it now. If he crawled they wouldn't see him or hear him. He knew how. Gouyan was a good teacher. She had taught him how to hide and survive. Just crawl slowly and quietly. Inch by inch…

He took a couple of painful breaths and reached out with his trembling had and pulled himself forward toward the sound of the water he so desperately needed.

Again he had to stop. He had nothing left…

"Move dog!" The trainer commanded. "You heard me…move!" The sound of the cane, his trainer's favorite training tool, crashed into him as it slammed against the table top in the training room. "Crawl on your belly like the filthy worthless dog you are." Chief knew that if he failed to obey his trainer the pain he would suffer would be ten times worse than what he felt now and he pulled himself forward again dragging the heavy weights that had been tied to him. He had no choice. He had to keep moving if he was going to survive this punishment. Again he pulled himself forward.

"What's the matter dog? Is it to hard for you? Poor little Guardian, so weak, can't do anything. You've gotten lazy, dog. I can fix that! If you don't get to the water you know what you'll get instead." And he felt the cane poking him in his back. _No! I can do this. I can get to the water. Just a little further then he'll let me drink. Then maybe he'll let me rest…just for a minute…_

Another loud crack on the table and the trainer had him by his hair, pulling him forward_. "_Crawl, dog! Crawl, dog! Crawl, dog!" With each command he dragged himself forward until…

His hand touched_…Water! He made it. So cool in his hand…on his face…He needed this. His trainer was letting him drink. He would survive._ Then he stopped and looked around. _Where was his trainer? How did he get outside? He would be punished for being outside without his trainer but there was the water. He needed the water. Drink and rest and then go…_

"Davey I think it's a man." The little girl whispered to the boy coming up behind her.

"Where? I don't see anything." The boy said as he leaned over the railing of the small bridge over the brook.

Another smaller boy came up and said, "Look, over there by the trees. She's right, it is a man!"

The little girl asked nervously. "Davey, do you think he's one of them? A German?"

"Won't know until I go check, will we? Joey, you stay with Molly and I'll see if I can get close enough to see who it is. If I yell you grab Molly and head for the constable's office. You hear me?" Davey told the younger boy.

Joey took Molly's hand and asked, "Do you think you should Davey? It's already late. My Mum is going to be mad because I'm late. We could just go by the constable's office on the way home and tell him about the man."

Davey, said, "No, if it is a German he'll be gone by the time anyone could get back here."

Molly, in a tiny voice asked, "What if it's a dead man, Davey?"

Davey shook his head and said, "Look we can do all kinds of _what if's_ from now until morning and we still won't know anything. I'm going down. Don't forget Joey, if anything goes wrong I'm counting on you to get Molly out of here."

Joey swallowed nervously, "I won't forget. We'll be at the constable's office before you can stop yelling."

Davey straightened his shoulders and looked at his sister and friend, "Well, here I go."

Trying to be quiet Davey slowly made his way to were the man was lying. It was dark but there was enough of a moon to see that the man was lying on his stomach with his arm in the water. _What if the man was dead? What if it was a German? What if he was hurt? _ Oh, his mother was going to shake him until his head fell off this time.

He stopped about a foot away from the man and turned back to see his sister and Joey still on the bridge. Molly waved at him and he waved back feeling a little more courageous. "Mister?" he called softly. "Mister, are you alive?" He asked as he nudged the man with his foot. There was no movement so he knelt down and shook a shoulder but there was still no response. "Mister? Come on, Mister, say something it's late and I have to get home." Carefully, he pulled the man on to his back. It was the one of the Yanks from the estate. The one that had saved Molly when she fell. Davey, tried to shake him again. "Mister Chief, are you OK?" The only response was a low moan. Turning back to his sister and friend he yelled, "Hey, it's the Indian from the estate…Mister Chief. I think he's sick or hurt. Joey, run to Doc. Morgan's and get help. Hurry! Take Molly with you!"

"All right, Davey. I'll get him. You be careful." Joey tugged on Molly's hand and tried to get her to come with him.

"No, Joey, you go. I'll help Davey," and she started to go down to her brother.

Joey shook his head and said to himself. "Girls… They never do what their told." And with that he took off for the Doctor's.

Davey, was so intent on the unconscious man he didn't hear his sister until she knelt down at his side. "It is Mister Chief. He doesn't look good, Davey."

Not surprised to find his sister next to him and simply said, "I told Joey to take you with him." Then he looked at Mister Chief and told her, "I don't know what's wrong with him, Molly. I think he has a fever. He could be hurt or sick or both."

With determination Molly said, "I'm staying here. Mister Chief saved my life and I'm going to help him. He shouldn't be on the cold ground. Davey put his head in my lap and here's my handkerchief, wet it and I'll pat his forehead like mum did when we were sick. I remember how good it felt. Don't you?" Then looking down at her rescuer she said, "Oh, poor Mister Chief, I'm sorry you don't feel good but we'll take good care of you now. You don't have to worry about a thing. Doctor Morgan's a real good doctor. He made Davey and me all better."

"Davey, do you think he has the measles like we had?"

**Village Doctor's Office:**

The doctor looked at his very young nurse. Molly had absolutely refused to leave the young man's side. Her mother had finally, given up and asked the doctor to see that she got home safely and left taking Davey and Joey with her. "So this is the young man who that catches little girls that fall out of the sky."

Molly, shook her head and very seriously said, "I didn't fall out to the sky, Doctor Morgan. I fell off the ladder and Mister Chief caught me. I could have broken my neck but he saved me. You have to save him. Please make him better."

"I'm afraid he is a very sick young man. You know the rash on his face means that he has measles like you and the other children did but he also has pneumonia and I don't have the medicines he needs to help him get better. I'm going to have to send him to the hospital in London."

Molly, looked up at the doctor with tear-stained eyes. "May I go with him, please. He'll be all alone there. He knows me. I can take care of him as good as the nurses can. You know I can."

The doctor smiled at the child, "Yes, I do but I'm afraid that the hospital is for grown ups only. Now, don't you worry, child. The Sergeant Major will go with him and take good care of him. He told me that Mister Chief's friends are in London right now and will be waiting for him, so he won't be alone."

Molly, was doubtful, "You promise?"

The doctor nodded, "I promise you and I'll call twice a day to make sure he's being looked after. Now, I need to speak with the Sergeant Major for a moment. Why don't you be a good girl and start the tea. We'll make up a thermos for them to take on the road. Tea will do your Mister Chief a world of good."

Molly smiled at being able to help a little, "Oh, yes, tea will be very good for him. I'll put the kettle on right now." And she walked out of the room.

The doctor turned to the Sergeant Major who was smiling after the little girl. Here was this little slip of a girl determined to take care of this so-called _dangerous rogue Guardian_. _Wonder what the high and mighty people at G-CAT would think about that._

"Sergeant Major I would like to show you something and I would like an explanation." The doctor was clearly upset. The Sergeant Major watched closely as the doctor gentle pulled down Chief's shirt collar revealing red, irritated skin circling his neck. The Sergeant Major cursed to himself.

The doctor looked at the Sergeant Major expectantly, "There are similar marks on his wrists along with more scars on his body than anyone should have. The marks were made recently. I'd like to believe we live in a more enlightened age but what's been done to this young man is proof against that belief."

The Sergeant Major said sadly, "I can't say anything about the scars except that he has led a very rough life. As for the marks around his neck and wrists…that should never have happened and I assure you that the persons responsible will suffer the consequences for their actions."

The doctor nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. No one in the village thinks your Yanks are paragons of virtue but as you saw, the children have taken a liking to them, especially Mister Chief here. They'll understand if he's injured because of the war but they will not be able to understand if he is being hurt by his own people.

"Is he going to be alright, Doctor?" The Sergeant Major asked.

"He's young and clearly a fighter. I believe with proper treatment he has a good chance. But I also believe in the end it will be up to him and whether he has a reason to live." The doctor said. "Now, let's get him ready so you can get him to London."

The Sergeant Major looked at Chief. He had come to like the young man. He had courage and heart. But the sad truth was Chief was a Guardian, not even considered a human being in his own country. Treated worse than a dog. A life of slavery would be a step up for him. What reason could Chief have to go on living, he thouht ominously. Death was the only way the poor soul would ever be free. Well, Chief, I'll do everything I can to give you a choice.

**Headquarters London**:

Goniff entered the office followed by Actor. He stopped and took a good long look at the two officers and Casino. "I know those faces. Whatever went wrong, it wasn't me. I did exactly what I was told to do. I didn't even take the pretty little music box her Ladyship had on her nightstand. Right Casino?"

The Warden, said, "Come in and sit down, both of you."

Casino sarcastically, "Yeah, you're going to love this."

Actor taking his seat looked at the Warden, "Is it Chief?"

The Warden looked at Actor and nodded, "You were right, he has measles but there is a complication. He's developed pneumonia. It's serious. The Sergeant Major is bringing him to the military hospital here. As soon as we're done here we can go over and see how he's doing."

Casino's could not contain his outrage any longer, "Tell them the rest of it…_Warden_! Tell them that the phones weren't down, you just didn't want us to know that Chief never made it to the doctor's because you knew we'd go back and search for him instead of completing your precious mission. I told you that Braxton was up to something."

Goniff, was completely confused and asked, "What's he talk'n about, Warden? You just said Chief's on his way here."

"You called the estate from the party just before you left with the Colonel." Actor, nodded to the Richards and then looked back to the Warden. He was frowning.

Garrison didn't try to hide the guilt he was feeling over lying to his men and leaving Chief at the mercy of Sergeant Braxton. Like Casino he had felt that Braxton was up to no good but he had thought he would get back in time to stop Braxton scheme whatever it was. "Yes, I did. I was told that some children from the village had found Chief unconscious."

Goniff was outraged and demanded, "Bloody hell! What were Braxton and Danvers playing at? It's less than five minutes to the doc's from the station. When I get my hands on those two…"

Casino nodded in agreement and said, "You and me both, buddy. The only problem is that the cruds are missing."

Garrison explained, "Chief was alone when the children found him. He did manage to come around long enough to tell the Sergeant Major that Braxton had collared and put him in restraints and taken him to an abandon farmhouse. He didn't know where it was or how long they were there but while they were waiting Braxton was talking about Chief's new Handler."

Actor, the usually unflappable con man almost jumped out of his seat. "He was taking Chief to G-CAT?!"

Casino and Goniff said in unison, "I'll kill those bastards."

Garrison put up his hand for quiet, "Chief said Braxton and Danvers had given up waiting and decided to leave when another car showed up. Two men… Chief was certain they weren't G-CAT and that man Braxton referred to as _Your Lordship_ had an English accent. Chief said he spoke like, Colonel Richards. Chief wasn't able to give any more details but the guards from the estate are searching the area for Braxton and Danvers. They can't get far. They'll find them."

Casino anger barely contained, "They'd better before I do!"


	8. Reasons To Live - Chapter 8

In The Care of Friends

Chapter 8

Even knowing that Chief was seriously ill hadn't prepared them for the sight that met their eyes. The room held a single bed with a still form lying in it covered from head to waist by an oxygen tent. Attached to the guard rails were restraints that were obviously attached to the patient's wrists.

The Gorillas turned as one to look at the doctor who stammered, "He became delirious and violent. We were afraid he would injure himself." Then defiantly he said, "We had no choice. He broke an orderly's nose! He's very strong!"

Actor asked calmly and coldly, "And how long ago was that?"

The doctor looked a little disconcerted, "About an hour ago but there is no way to tell when it will happen again."

Actor responded, "Or if it will happen again."

The doctor tried a different tack. "Lieutenant, you can stay but the rest of your men will have to leave."

Again the doctor found himself looking into the faces of four very dangerous men. "Just don't disturb him. Let him rest. I'll go check on a night nurse for him." And he quickly left the room.

Goniff was the first to walk over to Chief's bed. "Hey, Chiefy it's Goniff. Let's get these things off you." And Goniff carefully began to remove the restraint from his wrist. "Sorry we're so late but we're here now Mate. We've come to take you home."

Casino had moved to the other side of the bed and started undoing the other restraint, praying silently that Goniff's words would reach their sick friend, that Chief would know he wasn't alone.

Actor came up and started to carefully pull the oxygen tent back. "We can remove the tent for a few moments so he can hear us better."

Unconscious, Chief lay there looking terribly young and vulnerable. There were dark circles under his eyes. Had an almost ghostly pallor which made the rash from the measles stand out even more. His lips were tinged blue, but worst of all for them was the sound of his ragged breathing. Even the short time he had been lost to them had taken a terrible toll.

Actor leaned in, "Chief, its Actor. We are here with you and we will not leave without you."

Casino said, "Hey, Geronimo, are you just going to lie there and let two cruds like Braxton and Danvers get away with this? Come on Junior, it's time to wake up."

As they spoke to him, Chief became more and more agitated. Perhaps he was able to understand what his friends were telling him and the idea that Braxton would get away with taking him like that caused his agitation, or maybe it was that his friends sounded like they cared for him, then again it could have just been Casino calling him Geronimo for the millionth time, Chief opened his eyes.

Goniff said, "'Ey there you are. See I told you we're all here. The Warden's here. Warden, come on over and let Chiefy see you." The men made way for Garrison to move into Chief's field of vision. Chief blinked and looked around, following the motion. He struggled to find and focus on Garrison, "Warden?" When Garrison pu his hand on the bed rail Chief looked down and his eyes rested on the restraints still dangling from the bed rail before they rose to meet those of his Hearth. He whispered. "Why? You said everything was OK. What did I do? Can't remember… What did I do… so wrong?" It was clear he wanted to ask and say more but he started coughing uncontrollably. The Warden sat down on the bed supporting him until it passed.

As the spasm subsided someone handed him a glass of water and Garrison held it to his lips. Chief took a sip and then tried to drink it all in one gulp. "Easy, Chief, take it slow." Finally, he laid an exhausted Chief back down on the pillow and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. Braxton and Danvers were supposed to take you to the doctor's. Whatever they told you was a lie. We don't know what Braxton and Danvers were trying to do but we'll find them and they'll pay."

Chief frowned trying to understand what the Warden was telling him. He tried to say something but it was too hard for him to talk and breathe.

Again Chief was racked by another fit of coughing and again all Garrison could do was hold him.

Laying back again Chief searched his Hearth's face for the truth.

"I can go back with you?" Chief asked.

Garrison smiled in relief. "As soon as you're ready, we'll take you home."

Chief sighed, "Ready now, Warden."

Another fit of coughing hit Chief harder and when it stopped, the Warden laid Chief back down only to find that he was again unconscious. "Chief, Chief…"

Garrison felt a hand on his shoulder and Actor said, "Let him rest. We need to replace the oxygen tent. It will help him breathe easier. The doctor is here. You should speak with him."

Garrison looked up at Actor. He didn't want to leave Chief's side. He had left for a few hours knowing in his gut that Braxton was going to cause trouble for Chief and now he was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Behind him he heard Casino saying in a harsh whisper to someone, "When he's ready!"

Garrison turned to see what was going on and there was a different doctor sandwiched between an angry Casino and Goniff. The man actually looked scared, so reluctantly Garrison left Chief in Actor's care and went to rescue the doctor.

"Lieutenant Garrison you have to know we're doing everything possible for your man but his condition is critical. Whether he makes it or not depends on him, now. He's got to want to beat this. If he has any religious affiliation, perhaps a priest…certainly couldn't hurt. "

Garrison looked back at the bed, "Thank you Doctor. We do appreciate everything you're doing for him. We're here now and we're not about to let him give up without a fight. We're staying with him and I would appreciate it if you would clear it with your staff so we won't have any misunderstandings."

The doctor knew when he was licked and said, "I'll see to it. The night nurse should be here within the hour. She's one of our best so try not to run her off."

Garrison shook his head and apologized. "I apologize for our behavior. It's been a rough couple of weeks and now with Chief… I really feel our being here can help him. He needs to know that he's not alone… And" he added with a tired smile, "I promise we'll behave."

Nurse Mason arrived promptly an hour later. She was a middle-aged woman with the look of a strict schoolmarm about her. It was clear from the beginning that she did not approve of the crowd in the room but those were the doctor's orders and she followed orders. At least as long as these men didn't disturb her patient she would put up with it. After all the young man was dying and deserved to die in peace.

She could feel their eyes watching her every move as she went about the business of taking vital signs and seeing to her patient's comfort. When that was done she sat down and took out her knitting. Visitors or not she was a professional and she would remain alert for any change, now matter how slight, in her patient's condition. A few moments later she felt someone standing next to her. "I'm Goniff. I just wanted to see if you needed anything like maybe a cuppa tea?"

She was surprised by the young man's accent. She had been told they were Americans. It was definitely low-class English. She had also been warned that the visitors were rough and intimidating, little more that thugs. But there was no sign of any cruelty in this Goniff's eyes, only concern and she was touched by his gesture of kindness.

"No, thank you I have everything I need with me."

The young man didn't move. He just stood there looking at his friend. "I want to thank you for being so gentle with Chief. 'E's had a bad time of it for the last week or so. 'E was sick you see and no one knew it until yesterday or was it this morning?" He shook his head and added, "Anyway 'e can be pretty stubborn sometimes about getting 'elp for 'imself. Then well some other things happened and 'e got a lot worse."

"I see." Was all she could say. Then she thought about what this young man had called her patient...Chief. It was certainly not the name on his chart. Was he an American Indian? Her friend Elizabeth would be jealous it he was. She had always had some romantic notions about the _savages._ He was dark and had high cheek bones... Silly, he could be of Italian descent. She had never cared for nicknames herself. In her experience they never seemed to fit the person.

Suddenly, Goniff brought a chair over and sat next to her. She was surprised by his action and more than a little irritated ,but the young man didn't seem to notice. He was so focused on his friend. "Oh, and don't take offense if he tries to push you away. He don't like anyone to touch him, especially if he's sick like now. It's just that he hates being helpless and it's not easy for him to trust people. He's been hurt a lot in his life."

Nurse Mason said, "You sound like family."

Goniff laughed. "Me and Chiefy? No, but Actor, that's the bloke over there with the long legs, 'e calls us _Brothers in Arms_. It's almost as good as family I think." Goniff smiled. "That would make Chiefy the baby of the bunch. Casino's always calling 'im Junior or Kid anyway. Chief used to get real mad at that but now 'e's started calling Casino, Pappy. Funny, Casino doesn't seem to mind. So they're kinda even now."

Nurse Mason smiled at the young man "How long have you been serving together?"

Goniff replied, "We've been together almost a year now. Funny, somehow it seems longer, almost like we've always been together."

Chief became restless, turning his head back and forth and mumbling about babies. Nurse Mason opened the oxygen tent to check Chief's temperature and started applying a cool compress to the young man's forehead. "You're all right now. Everything's fine. You just need to rest." She said softly and Chief began to calm a little. Then she asked, "Does he have children?"

Goniff was confused and then laughed. "The babies…oh no 'e don't have no kids. 'E's just remembering a mission where we 'ad, to bring some babies to England. There were three of 'em." Goniff smiled at the memories of one of their first missions together. "'e would remember that one. It was really a case of, what the War… Lieutenant calls, going above and beyond the call of duty. We were only supposed to bring back one kid but ended up with three. Couldn't tell which one of the three was the right one."

"You got the children to England safely?" She asked trying to picture these rough and tough men caring for three babies and failed. _Well maybe Goniff_, she thought. He's the kind of lad that would be a wonderful father some day.

"Oh yeah. We wouldn't let anything 'appen to them. They're fine. We even go visit two of them when we get a chance. The third one went with 'is dad…don't know where they are. You see there was really no way to tell who the other two babies were or find out what 'appened to their folks so those two were taken is as orphans. We even started a little trust fund for 'em. You know, to 'elp with their future."

"That was very kind of you." She said. She didn't know what it was about this young man that made her want him keep talking while the others slept. Normally, she was alone with her patient during the night and liked it that way. Even with the intrusion of her patient's visitors she had planned to make it clear that she was there to do her job and not about to carry on as if she were at a party. But something was very different tonight with this one young man. Somehow this Englishman, with the terrible grammar and accent, had endeared himself to her within minutes.

Goniff continued, "It was really kinda Chiefy's idea and Actor organized it all. Actor's got a good 'ead for business. Those kids will 'ave a nice little nest egg to start life when they grow up." It was clear that Goniff was very proud of what he and his friends had done for the two orphans.

"You said you were on a mission. Should you be talking about it?" She asked not wanting the young man to get himself into trouble. _Loose lips sink_ _ships,_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, well Chiefy started it didn't 'e. Didn't want you thinking 'e'd 'urt any kids. You need to know what 'e was go'in on about was a good thing. 'e really is a good guy. Not very sociable but we'd trust 'im with our lives. 'eck we do on a fairly regular basis and 'e's never let us down if 'e could 'elp it."

"He seems so young. What part of the country is he from?"

"Like I said 'e's not very sociable. 'E_ keeps 'imself to 'imself. _So, 'e's never said and we've never asked. Just figure 'e'll tell us what 'e wants us to know when 'e's ready. The War… Lieutenant knows but 'e keeps our secrets, that is, except from Actor. Somehow he always finds out things before the rest of us. 'E's read everybody's files including the Lieutenant's." Goniff explained as best he could.

"Sounds like quite a group." She said and when Goniff yawned she suggested, "You must be exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Goniff explained, "Oh no! I've got first watch. Chiefy was lost for hours and we ain't losing him again."

She was surprised, "You lost him?"

Goniff thought for a few moments on how to explain what had happened but couldn't come up with anything that made sense. "Sorry I shouldn't 'ave said anything. It's confidential. 'Ush, 'ush stuff." Goniff was silent, the warmth emanating from him was gone. It was clear to her that he was hurting for his friend and that something worse than pneumonia had happened to him. _Perhaps a mission gone bad?_ she wondered. _Stop that_, she thought, none of your business.

Chief was becoming more restless. He started talking about getting a truck started so they could save Goniff from being killed by the Krauts. He was upset because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the truck's engine and the Krauts would kill Goniff it they were late. Then he started coughing violently and Goniff saw the blood on the cloth the nurse used to wipe his mouth.

Goniff, worried, said, "It's OK, Chiefy. I'm 'ere. You got the truck working and got there in time just like I knew you would. I'm safe Chief. Goniff is safe."

It seemed Goniff's voice and words reached her patient and he began to calm down again.

Goniff continued to talk to his unconscious friend. "Hey, Chief you remember the bet Casino and I made at the Dove where Casino had to put back whatever I stole? Remember I called the coppers on him and he almost got caught when 'e put the judge's wig back. It was funny and what a fight we'd 'ad when the coppers came to the Dove."

"You know everyone thought you were always angry but I knew it wasn't that…well, that wasn't the only reason you didn't laugh. I knew you had been 'urt a lot and 'ow alone you felt. But you know you're not alone anymore right? You know we're 'ere for you? But we can't do it all for you, Chief. You've got to try. You've got to 'elp us 'elp you. Come on, Chief, I can't deal with Casino by myself all the time. You've got to give 'im a good fight now and then so 'e can blow off some steam or 'e'll do something stupid."

"Oh and think of the Warden… 'e feels bad about you getting sick and leaving you alone with Braxton and Danvers. Even though 'e knows there was nothing 'e could 'ave done to stop it."

Nurse Mason had sat there quietly listening to the heartfelt pleas of Goniff to his friend.

She shook her head… what was she thinking… she had no right to be listening and any nurse worth her salt knew what was said by patient, family or friends in the sickroom stayed in the sickroom unless it was something that would endanger the war effort.

Goniff was still pleading with his friend. "You know the Warden relies on you to be there for us. 'E knows your always watching out for us. And if 'e's going to do something really stupid then 'e knows, now, you'll be right there with 'im, watching 'is back. You know the rest of us can't keep up with 'im. If you're not there 'e's gonna get 'imself killed or worse, us killed. You don't want that now do you?"

For the next couple of hours Goniff carried on an almost none stop monologue about some of the wild things they had done over the last year. Nurse Mason had her doubts about the truthfulness of the young man's stories but she sat there completely captivated. The only time he stopped talking was when she made him drink some water or when they worked together to make Chief more comfortable.

Nurse Mason and Goniff jumped when a voice called his name and a hand appeared on Goniff's shoulder. It was the tall one Goniff had called Actor "You get something to eat and some rest I'll take over."

Goniff explained, "'E gets real restless when it's too quite, Actor. Did you bring a book? Maybe you could read to 'im."

"Actually, I did and that's a very good idea. Now, go and get some rest."

"Yeah, I am a bit knackered. Thanks for putting up with me Nurse Mason."

"I enjoyed your stories. Maybe after the war you could write a book about your adventures. I think you are a natural storyteller."

"Not a bad idea Goniff. I know a couple of publishers that might be interested in war stories."

Goniff snorted. "Lady publishers…right? Watch out for 'im Nurse. 'E's quite the lady's man. Don't let 'im turn your 'ead. 'Es the love'em and leave'em type."

Nurse Morgan smiled, "Thank you for the warning. I'll keep my knitting needles handy."

Goniff grinned, "She's ready for you, mate."

Actor smiling, "Go get some rest." And Goniff shuffled off to the couch. Actor watched as Goniff sat down, leaned back and was softly snoring within minutes.

Actor turned to the nurse and said, "I hope he wasn't too much of a bother for you. The more worried he is the more he talks."

Nurse Morgan smiled and replied, "Not at all. His stories were most entertaining and he's right Chief seemed to be calmer when he was talking. I've always believed that even unconscious patients can hear what is going on around them and familiar voices are reassuring to them. It helps to remind them that they are not alone. If the voices are of loved ones or friends then they have a reason to fight to stay alive."

"I have always thought so myself. It certainly seems to be true for us. I have been lucky and have suffered few injuries but I am afraid our Chief and the Lieutenant have had more than their fair share. Their recovery always seemed to go better when the rest of us have stayed with them in spite of hospital policies."


	9. Reasons To Live - Chapter 9

Reasons To Live

Friends

Chapter 9

Nurse Mason was very curious about her patient's friends. She had been told they were American but Goniff was definitely British and this gentleman was Italian. "You're not an American?" she asked.

"Yes, I am I have been a naturalized citizen for almost a decade now. When I first arrived in New York I felt that it was home and after the war I will return there."

"And… Goniff?" she asked tentatively.

Actor smiled, "Goniff is also a naturalized citizen, as is his mother. I believe they have plans for opening a business in New York City when the war is over. He is quite devoted to her."

Nurse Mason smiled and nodded knowingly, "She must be very proud of him. He's a fine young man. Do you have family in New York?" Suddenly, she looked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm usually alone with my patients during the night. Having you all here is having an odd effect on me. I don't normally pry into my patients private lives."

Actor smiled knowingly, "Perfectly understandable. We are an unusual group. I would have been surprised if you weren't curious about us."

"Still I haven't the right. Your friend is my patient and my job is to give him my undivided attention. I've allowed myself to be distracted. You did say you brought a book and that you might read to him?"

"Yes, I did. Chief unfortunately, was never able to complete his education and we have been working together to improve his _academic_ skills. This is the book we were reading together before our last assignment, _The Count of Monte Cristo_." Actor obfuscated a little. He was reading the book to Chief and Chief was asking questions about what he didn't understand. Actor felt the language of the book would a big help in furthering Chief's education and Chief was enthralled by the story of the young man imprisoned and tortured unjustly. It also seemed to Actor that Chief had taken the idea that the prisoner was able to get an even better education while imprisoned, to heart. He was not fighting him about learning to read anymore and was willingly working on his writing, a most gratifying situation for Actor.

"Oh, I loved that book. I saved every penny I could to buy my own copy when I was in school." She said smiling with delight. "It's very kind of you to help him like that. Not many people would have the patience to teach an adult or an adult the patience to learn."

Actor looked at Chief sadly, "Too true I'm afraid. At first it started as a way to improve our… way of communicating with others." _Was that ambiguous enough_, he asked himself. "And truthfully he was not certain about his own ability. He has rarely ever had anyone in his life that believed in him but he has become a diligent student. As for myself I find that I truly enjoy helping him with his studies."

Actor got up to retrieve the book and returned a moment later with it and a tin of biscuits. "Our Goniff has an insatiable appetite but I don't think he would mind if we had a few." He said as he held out the tin.

"Perhaps just one." She carefully picked the smallest one. "I have some hot tea if you would like a cup?" She asked.

"That would be most kind of you. It has been a long day." Actor said.

"Well I hope you like it strong. My husband used to say my tea could keep an army awake for weeks."

Actor was saddened by her statement, "Your husband is no longer with us?" He asked gently.

She smiled at Actor sadly and said, "He passed away several years ago. I had been a nurse before we were married and I had to do something useful after his death so I went back into nursing." To cover her sadness she picked up the cloth and bottle of rubbing alcohol and began cooling down her patient. He pulled away at first but then stilled.

"I am truly sorry for your loss but I am grateful you were able to be here to help our friend. You have a gentle healing touch which is something he needs now."

"I know I'm prying again but I have to ask…the scars on his body… are not all war wounds, are they? Some look too old to be that recent. Goniff said he had a rough life." She was prying again but she couldn't help it. There was something about these men! Then she was truly ashamed of herself when she saw the look of sadness in his eyes.

"You are correct, life has been most cruel to our Chief and yet somehow he has survived with courage and a good heart. America is a good country but like all countries it has its fair share of bigotry, prejudice and sheer stupidity. He rarely talks about his past but there are some things a man cannot hide."

And Actor couldn't hide his own shame. He was just as bad as everyone else in the beginning. All he had seen was the red collar of a rogue guardian. He had thought long and hard about requesting to be returned to prison when the rogue had arrived. After all it was one thing to lower himself to work with thugs and something much worse to work with a guardian. He also remembered that first sleepless night trying to ignore, forget or even justify what he had heard coming from the G-CAT Handler's room and failing. In the end he had taken the coward's way out and told the Warden what he thought the Handler was doing and dismissed it from his mind, at least he had tried to dismiss it. He told himself that Guardians were little more than animals and had to be treated harshly because of that, but the sound of the Guardian's pain and begging haunted him. It had taken awhile, but slowly, Actor had begun to see the Guardian for what he truly was, a man victimized by an organization intent on keeping him a slave. The American, government sponsored, organization known as G-CAT was no better than Hitler with his "Final Solution". _Sad strange world we live in, _he thought.

"I'm sorry I've brought up bad memories. I shouldn't have asked. As I said I don't know what has gotten in to me tonight. Please forgive me."

Actor realized he was giving away too much of himself and if she learned the truth about Chief her future could be at risk. He could not let that happen. Putting on one of his reassuring smiles he said, "Do not trouble yourself. I will start reading and take our minds off our worries for awhile."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you. I'm certain Chief would like that. It is the silence that seems to bother him the most."

Several times her patient became agitated but quickly calmed when his friend gently spoke to him. He was very weak and the congestion in his lungs was getting worse. Soon he would be fighting for every breath. The poor young man's life was slowly fading away and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Several times Actor helped her to make Chief comfortable and each time she was touched by the gentleness of his care. She was glad now that her patient had his friends with him. No one should be alone when they died. .

Actor's reading voice was a pleasure to hear and she found herself once again sharing the adventure of the _Count of Monte Cristo_. All too soon someone was standing beside her and a hand was placed on Actor's shoulder. It was the one wearing sunglasses that did not hide all of the colorful bruising around his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Casino asked softly.

She didn't want to hear Actor's answer to his question and she let her mind wander a bit._ This one was definitely American. If the American cinema was right, this young man was from New York or... What was the city called…New Jersey, maybe? No that was a state wasn't it? _She pondered_. _Her husband had loved gangster movies.

Actor just shook his head.

The new man said, "Well, enough of that! Geronimo and I are going to have a long talk. You go and get some shut-eye."

Actor said gently, "Nurse Mason, this is my colleague, Casino. Casino, this is Nurse Mason."

Not really knowing how to respond he said, "Nice to met you." And replaced Actor in the chair next to her.

"He has been raised to a sitting position to aid his breathing," Actor explained. "Keeping him calm and comfortable is all we can do now. He becomes agitated when it is quiet for too long. Talking to him or reading aloud seems to help. I have marked the part where I left off in the book." Actor indicated the book on the side of the bed. "His temperature is still too high so if you would help Nurse Mason with alcohol rubs to bring the fever down it would be a great help.."

Casino asked sarcastically, "Anything else, Doc?"

Actor sighed, "It is bad Casino. If the fever does not break soon we could lose him."

Casino said determinedly, "Not if I've got anything to say about it. Go on, Actor. Get some rest."

For a long time Casino sat in silence, memories of how badly he had treated Chief in the beginning rising unbidden in his mind. Like everyone else he had believed the lies G-CAT had told the American public. He never stopped for a minute to question how in the _Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave_ people could be kept and treated like dogs. He remembered the school books…little more than an animal…just a human looking dog…dangerous… stupid…needs a keeper/handler…lazy…. He had listened and believed every word like every other fool. It had taken a stupid accident and an idiot doctor to finally make him see the truth.

"Hey Geronimo, you going to lay there and let Braxton get away with this?! That rat bas…" Casino stopped, realizing he was not alone.

"Oh sorry, Nurse."

She smiled nervously at him, "It's quiet alright. I've heard much worse in my day."

Casino shook his head, "Nah, my mother taught me better than that. It's just that seeing him like this… Knowing we could have stopped it… It's making me a little crazy."

It was hard to figure this man out without being able to see his eyes but the concern in his voice made her want to trust that he truly cared for her patient.

"You mustn't blame yourself. A childhood disease can be very hard on an adult. Secondary infections like pneumonia are all too common. He is getting the best treatment possible, but pneumonia is a hard illness to fight." she said trying to reassure the man and herself. She surprised herself when she realized she was now personally involved in the case and wanted Chief to live as much as his friends did… because of his friends. He had to be quite a man to have friends care this much about him.

Casino sighed, "I know all that but we should have taken him to the doctor's ourselves this afternoon. Instead we let…." Casino sat back in the chair and exclaimed, "I can't believe we were so stupid! After everything he's been through we let…damn!"

"Casino…Casino shot me!?" Chief blurted out unknowingly.

Nurse Mason quickly opened the oxygen tent and started running a cool cloth over Chief's forehead. "Don't be surprised by what he says. It's just the fever. Everything gets confused."

Casino bowed his head, "He's not confused. I did shoot him. It was an accident, I thought he was a wolf but I did shoot him. Could've killed him. It took awhile but he's OK with it. Shows you what kind of guy he is. I'll never be OK with it but all he had to know was that it was an accident and that I was _truly_ sorry. I think what bothered him the most was that I didn't tell him it was me from the beginning. See he didn't remember how he got shot at first and I acted like a chicken sh... uh, I didn't say anything. Since then I've never once doubted that he had my back. Anyone else would have _hung me out to dry_ the first chance they got but not Chief. I've treated him like dirt but he's always been there for me and the team. I don't think I'll ever understand him."

Nurse Mason said, "He sounds like a very remarkable young man."

Casino shook his head and laughed, "You'll never how right you are, Lady. I'd be drooling in the corner of a padded cell in some nuthouse if I'd had the life he's had but here he is, ready, willing and able to do what he's told…well most of the time. He can be pretty stubborn sometimes. We'd all be dead a dozen times over if it weren't for him and if I had listened to him I would not be wearing these glasses."

Casino looked again at his friend. _If I just listened to you… If I had made the Sergeant Major let us take you to the doctor first… If I had just looked at you in the beginning instead of believing all that BS they fed us as kids about guardians. I let you down again, Kid. _He thought_._

Before Nurse Mason could say anything Casino picked up the book Actor had been reading and said, "I've heard Actor reading this. It sounds interesting. I used to read bedtime stories to my younger brothers and sisters." He started reading where Actor had left off.

A little while later Nurse Mason excused herself for a few minutes. She had no qualms about leaving her patient with his friend. It was clear he cared as much for Chief as Goniff and Actor.

When he was certain that she was gone and the others weren't listening he leaned over and opened the tent. "You listen to me, Junior, you are not a quitter and you are not going to let Braxton and Danvers get away with this. You're going to beat this thing and we are going to track down those two slime balls and make them regret the day they were born. First the Nazis, then G-CAT and now Braxton and Danvers… well, enough is enough! You just get yourself up and out of that bed and we'll pay them back in spades. You hear me, Kid? I want you with me on this." Casino paused, surprised at how afraid he was that Chief would die. He had often thought that it would better if the kid was killed during a mission before G-CAT could take him back. If Chief asked him he knew he would help him end his life. The life of a slave was no life. Yet, here he was praying that Chief would live. Maybe it was because this way it wasn't Chief's choice and when and how he died was the only choice he really had now. Whatever it was, watching him die by inches was tearing him apart. "You got to fight this, Chief. We need you. Please fight." He sat up quickly and closed up the oxygen tent when he heard the nurse return.

She asked, "Is he alright?"

Casino coughed, "Yeah, just a little antsy. I'll start reading again. I like the story myself. Payback is always sweet."


	10. Reasons To Live -Chapter 10

Italics are excerpts from Centroids stories _New Assignment_ and _Company's Coming._

Memories of Good And Evil

Chapter 10

When the doctor had finally realized that Lieutenant Garrison and his men weren't going to leave he had sent in chairs, military cots, blankets and pillows for them in the hopes of the men sleeping through the night and not terrorizing the night shift. Actor had insisted that Garrison take the last watch feeling that he needed to be rested in order to deal with the morning staff. Garrison had relented but he had only been able to pretend to be asleep. He had heard almost everything his men had shared with their unconscious teammate and Nurse Mason. Silently he too shared their fears, guilt, and shame over their teammate, perhaps even more.

At one point when Goniff, had spoken about Chief having a "rough life", Garrison had to leave the room. He had wandered aimlessly around the hospital being assaulted by his own memories of his Guardian. The red Rogue collar, the shackles, the vacant stare the drug and the vile words of the G-CAT Handler Immelo. _My name is Frank Immelo; I will be this worthless piece of shit's handler for the next week. I'll teach you how to control it and how to make it work. It's not really that hard now that I've taught it the rules. Besides being a Rogue means your options are unlimited_."

Immelo had been wrong, Garrison's options weren't unlimited according to G-CAT rules. He didn't have the option to: remove the collar, stop _It_ from kneeling, stop beating _It_, starving _It_, drugging _It_, and he certainly didn't have the option to treat _It_ like a human being. A small consolation to Garrison was that he had broken those rules and more, but it was only a small one because, he had broken them as the only way he could think of to make the Guardian a working member of the team and not a liability during a mission, not because they were evil. The collar, kneeling, beatings and near starvation of the Guardian called attention to the team. The collar especially screamed, _Here_ _are American spies with a Guardian! Come and get them!_

As for the drug…Garrison literally wanted to vomit every time he thought of that poison. Immelo had made it sound so simple and so necessary that first day.

"_Compliance Level One or CL1 just lowers their resistance, makes them suggestible. Level two, or CL2, is stronger and level three, removes most independent thought and is addictive. Once they're hooked they'll do anything to get their shot." _

Not once had he thought about the full implications of what Immelo had told him. Guardians were usually identified when they were at the Indian boarding schools. Just kids. Kids…taken and then drugged to make them _suggestible._ Then CL3, the drug that they kept Chief on, would _take away most independent thought_ and was so addictive they would do anything to get more. Chief acted like he was mentally deficient because of the drug not because he was a _primitive subhuman._ He had been drugging him out of his mind and Garrison had not thought anything of it. Talk about being mentally deficient. He would live with his shame and guilt for the rest of his life.

Yes, he had hated administering the drug twice a day but when Chief had asked him to stop giving it to him, even knowing some of what the Guardian had suffered under the care of G-CAT, he had actually thought to check with G-CAT before stopping it.

"_I don't want it_."

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I understand it can be bad. Maybe it would be better if you returned to G-CAT. (_Garrison gave himself a mental kick in the head when he remembered that he had actually thought of sending Chief back_.) They know what to expect." _

_Chief clenched his fists, "No!" There was panic in that one word, "No!" This time he was a little calmer. "They're the ones who done this. They won't never let me go. Just…Full Guardian…" he shuddered, "control 'n lock me in the woodshed."_

The first time since his arrival at the estate Chief had dared to look him in the eyes and it had been a look of absolute horror.

"_Look, I don't know much about what will happen, but I can't chain you."_

"_For my own good." The words were forced out between clenched teeth._

"_There must be another way. Give me a few minutes. I'll make some calls; see what I can find out."_

"_Don't call 'em." He begged, "Please, don't call G-CAT. They find out, they'll take me back. I won't never be free." He was on his way to full panic. "Only other way,…jus' shoot me." His breath caught as a tremor ran through his body. "Then i'd be over." _

Actor had warned him what Chief would go through and how bad it could get. Chief himself had said he could die, but it wasn't the physical aspect of the days of watching Chief go through withdrawal that still haunted him, it was what the man had said while he had been ranting and raving lost in the nightmare of pain and sickness. Garrison knew now beyond a shadow of doubt, that what G-CAT called Guardian Training was a living hell for the sole purpose of breaking the human mind and turning Guardians into helpless, mindless beasts that lived only to do the bidding of their Handlers. God, how could he have been so blind?

It hadn't been long after Chief recovered from the ordeal of withdrawal that Garrison had begun to see glimpses of the man and not the G-CAT Guardian. On a mission to free a resistance leader from a prison Chief had been trapped and without thinking, only knowing that one of his men might be in trouble Garrison had gone back for him. Later Chief had quietly thanked him for _bailing_ him out. Then after they had returned to the estate Actor had informed him that Casino and Goniff were all for leaving the Warden behind when he had been taken prison by the Germans. It was Chief that made the others go back to help him. Garrison smiled at the memory of them sitting in the back of their _getaway_ truck while he yelled at them for rescuing him, "Of all the stupid bonehead plays…" He could still hear Chief interrupting his tirade, "You'd never go out on a limb for one of us…would you, Lieutenant?" Garrison was startled at the memory. Chief had said, _us. _It had to be the first time that Chief had included himself as part of the team. How could he have forgotten that?

Then there had been the practice mission at the museum where his men had stolen not only the painting they were supposed to steal but a few extra trinkets that had attracted their attention. Casino, a diamond, Actor, an umbrella, Goniff, a musical snuff-box and surprisingly Chief, a jewel encrusted knife. Of course Actor explained later that Goniff had seen Chief admiring it and had lifted it for the Guardian but Chief had returned the blade without any sign of fear or defiance, just a lot of bravado, simply stating, "Too bad, great balance." Garrison had known in his gut that Chief was terrified at being found out but to proud to show it in front of the others. He had wanted Chief to know that he would not be treated any differently than his fellow thieves, so he picked up the blade and tested the balance himself saying, "Not bad."

There were more good memories that highlighted Chief's progress but it seemed that there were too many G-CAT memories that sent the Guardian spiraling into the abyss. The worst one for Garrison was still Professor Ainsworth's evaluation visit. That had been a nightmare for the Guardian and his new Handler. Chief hadn't worn the collar and had been off the drug for a while. Garrison hadn't even considered following the training recommended by Mr. Frank Immelo and when he learned that a G-CAT officer was coming to check up on him, he had had a moment of panic. Fortunately, his military training and experience had kicked in and he had come up with a plan to con the G-CAT officer into believing that Chief was being a good G-CAT Guardian. Still there was no amount of training that could have prepared him for some of what had happened that night.

The day had gone reasonably well and it seemed that the Professor believed that Garrison was, if not proficient in handling the Guardian, was on the right track. Thankfully, the Professor wasn't talking about taking Chief back to G-CAT. That night dinner had been difficult at best with the pompous fool taking his time, stuffing his face, and polishing off a couple of bottles of wine. Actor had complimented him on his will power for not beating the man to death with a spoon when the Professor began regaling them with stories of his brilliant career as a trainer and handler of Guardians. It was immediately after dinner that the nightmare began.

"_I'll just take the dog with me for the night. You don't mind, do you?"_ Garrison had realized that the man was not asking. The nightmare was just getting started.

_Garrison had started to object but was cut off by the Trainer who said, "He is on loan, still property of G-CAT." With that he picked up the leash and snapped it on the collar saying, "Guardian, come." With a flick of the leash Chief jumped up but not before Garrison caught a glimpse of his face. He looked like he was going to be sick. The two left and he heard them on the stairs._

At that point Garrison was still completely oblivious to the level of perversion that employees of G-CAT were capable of, but he learned that night at the expense of his Guardian_._

_Chief doesn't deserve to sleep on the floor, but how could he get him out of this?_ He remembered thinking. Sleeping on the floor would have been heaven for Chief that night but Professor Ainworth had other plans for the Guardian.

"_Who is it?" came a muffled response._

"_It's me Garrison, I need the Guardian. There's a disturbance beyond the courtyard. I want him to see what's there."_

"_Can't you just go out there and look?" He sounded annoyed._

"_If we're being attacked, it's better if we know how many. It's important." He almost said, it won't take long but he had no intention of letting him go back. _

"_Oh all right, just give me ten minutes."_

Garrison remembered wondering what the man needed ten minutes for. Then his mind began to go to places he did not care to think about.

"_Keep your pants on. I'll be right there." The bed springs creaked and flesh met flesh with a resounding slap. Almost a minute later the door opened and a pale shaky Guardian stood there. His shirt was on inside out and several buttons were missing._

The short time that Chief had been at the mercy of the Trainer had been enough to send the man into his own private hell. Had he been a soldier they would have diagnosed him as having battle fatigue but he was a Guardian and no one was supposed to care what his "training" did to him. Later that night they had managed to sneak back into the manor separately. Garrison had gone to find Chief to reassure him that he wouldn't be spending any more time with Ainsworth and heard him in the shower. The memory of finding Chief naked, scrubbing his skin raw, desperately trying to get the smell and feel of his _trainer's_ hands off of him was burned into his memory.

"_You don't know how bad it was, how I had ta stand there and let that bastard…" _Garrison knew at that point Chief's shivering was less from cold than from anxiety and shame.

"_I couldn't stop him." Chief sucked in his breath and continued. "I couldn't say anything while he…" _Garrison had stood there helpless while Chief's body shook with emotion and his tears mixed with the water running down from his hair.

All he had been able to say was, "I'm sorry."

Garrison felt the need to go back to the room and check on Chief. He found them just as he had left them. Goniff still talking, Nurse Mason listening politely, and Chief still unconscious. Actor, opened his eyes and gave him a knowing look then he got up to take his watch.

Garrison, once again tried to sleep but couldn't. He listened to Actor read from The _Count of Monte Cristo _and wondered if Chief didn't identify a little with the hero in the story. After all both had been imprisoned, tortured, and found a friend, or in Chief's case friends, to help them. Life on a reservation, life as a G-CAT Guardian, and now life as a covert operative in the middle of a war; the cruel twists and turns of his young life would have sent most men he knew into a padded cell. Yet, here he was willing to risk his life to save his teammates and taking a chance to become more, to become a "real person". Their covert missions were dangerous enough but becoming a "real person"…that was a major crime against his _owners_. The price he would pay if they found out would be worse than any punishment he had already faced at their hands.

Garrison had promised himself and Chief that G-CAT would not find out and they weren't going to get their filthy hands on Chief again if any of them had anything to say or do about it. He had never been so proud as when Actor, Goniff and Casino had approached him demanding that he help them find a way to protect Chief after G-CAT's Senior Administrator Mr. Hughes had tried to take "_his Guardian"_. They had been having serious discussions about ways to protect Chief now and had started talking about after the war. That had surprised Garrison. The cons were planning on sticking out the war, surviving it, and staying together to help the Guardian. He had been congratulating himself on bringing his team together but got a taste of humility, when he realized that Chief was actually the lynch pin that made them a team. _If the brass only knew._

Actor had taken to calling them _brothers in arms_ and now here they were standing by their fallen brother waiting, hoping and praying that he would win this battle for his life. There was nothing else they could do. It was up to Chief and the Fates. God, how he hated feeling helpless. He was Chief's Hearth. Chief could hear his heart, he could find him anywhere and would give his life to protect him but what could Garrison do? There had to be something! There had to be some way he could reach Chief and let him know that he wasn't alone and would never be alone again. How could he make him realize that they cared about him, needed him, wanted him with them, and would fight to help him. How could he make Chief know that he had a reason to live…a reason to fight to live?

Finally, the watch was his and with a heavy heart he relieved a weary Casino. "Hey, Chief, the Warden's here. I'm going to see if Goniff has left anything to eat. I'll be back soon. OK?" He nodded at the Warden, handed him the book, and walked back to the cots unable to say what was in his heart.

The Lieutenant simply sat down and stared at the oxygen tent that was helping his man breath. Nurse Mason took a good look at the Lieutenant and was surprised to see that he didn't look that much older than her patient. Actor, had to be almost ten years older, Goniff and Casino were at least five years older but their commanding officer couldn't be more than a couple of years older than Chief. _Great girl,_ she thought, _now he's Chief to you and not your patient. Losing your objectivity aren't you? What a night, what a sad, strange night._

"Lieutenant would you like some tea?" she asked the troubled man.

The Lieutenant looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Then he nodded and said, "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"I hope it's not too strong. Even with rationing I'd rather go without than have a watered down cup."

Garrison took a sip and smiled. "It's good. Just what I needed. Thank you."

Nurse Mason, trying to lighten his mood, said, "Actor brought over some biscuits. I bet you haven't eaten anything for a while. Worry and my tea could rot your stomach. Why don't you have a few?"

Again he nodded and took a biscuit from the tin and looked at it. "Goniff, grabbed these from somewhere when we were leaving to come here. He said they were best with tea. Chief doesn't like them. He said he likes food he can taste." Garrison looked back at Chief and shook his head. "Sorry that's an inside joke." He looked back at her, "I want to thank you for all your help tonight. You've been very kind to put up with us like this."

She smiled sadly at him and put her hand over his. "Not a problem, Lieutenant. I have to admit at first I was quite aggravated but I believe now that Chief knows you're all here and it's helped him."

Garrison, said, "Thank you. That means a lot."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, but true to form, Chief became agitated again. Garrison asked to switch places with Nurse Mason and he opened the tent to reach in to calm Chief.

Nurse Mason, feeling that the Lieutenant needed time alone with his man said, "I'll go get some ice. I'll be right back."

Garrison didn't hear her. His attention was riveted on Chief. Without thinking he reached for Chief's hand and held it in place over his heart. Then quietly he said, "Chief it's your Hearth. I need your help. We need your help. You have to fight this. That's an order. I can't do this without you. We're a team and without you it's not going to work. Whatever comes…Nazi's, G-CAT, the brass…whatever …we face it together. We need you. Please Chief…your Hearth needs you." Still holding Chief's hand in place over his heart Garrison bowed his head and for the first time in a long time, said a prayer.

He sat there happily gazing at the crystal blue sky while an eagle glided through the air in lazy circles. Everything was so green, so alive. He knew without looking that down below, in the valley, people were going about their business free of worries or cares. There was laughter, music and peace waiting for him below but he was content to sit there a little longer, listening to the whispers of those he had left behind in the dark place. The whispers spoke of times shared both good and bad... of care and concern for him. Sometimes they asked and sometimes the whispers demanded that he do something he did not want to do. How could they say they cared about him and then ask him to go back to the darkness and pain? What more could they want from him? Hadn't he done enough for them? Hadn't he suffered enough? Here there was safety, hope, comfort, laughter, and love. There was love here, waiting for him. Why should he even think of going back? How could he give up a chance to know what it was like to be loved?

As if in answer to his unvoiced questions he saw what the future held for him in both worlds. He knew the happiness he would have if he stayed and the pain he would have to endure if he returned. He had a place waiting for him in both worlds but it was back in the dark one that there were things he had left undone. Things only he could accomplish and some of those things would be very important to others still trapped there. Still, knowing what he knew now, how could he go back?

"It is for you to choose, Guardian." There standing in front of him was Gouyen and yet it wasn't her. This woman was young, standing tall and proud, not bent by life and time spent in the white man's world. He stood and reached for her and she held him in her arms. "Know that I ...we are proud of our son. You have shown great courage through the years since we last were together."

He pulled back from her. "It wasn't courage, Gouyen. I was helpless. I had no choice."

She smiled at him with a knowing look, "There is always a choice, Guardian. You have one now."

"No, that's not a choice! I can't go back!" He turned away from her.

There...there was the beat of his Hearth's heart and the gentle touch of his Hearth's hand resting over his heart. So, much left undone, so much still to accomplish... Why couldn't they leave him in peace. Why couldn't someone else finish the tasks for him? Why couldn't he say no and stay? Gouyen had spoken the truth again, he could stay but it was his choice to go. He turned back to her and stood up straight to look into her eyes.

He didn't have to say a word, she knew. "Know that you will not be alone in the dark world and that when the time comes again, we will be here to welcome you home, Guardian." Then she placed a flute, her flute into his hands. "Take our music back with you. It will help you through the dark times." Chief touched her face one last time and walked toward the sound of the beating heart of his Hearth.

Garrison had no idea how long he had sat like that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lieutenant? I have some ice. It will… Oh!" He looked up at the nurse wondering what had startled her to see hr staring at the bed. Fear clutched at his heart and he turned back to Chief only to find two, large, dark brown, eyes filled with confusion staring back at him. "Chief?!" he exclaimed.

All Chief could manage was a whispered, "Water." And Garrison grabbed the glass the nurse handed him to place at his lips. Chief took a few sips never taking his eyes off his Hearth.

Nurse Mason moved carefully between the two men, pulling back the oxygen tent to check on her patient, noting that Chief ignored her but watched the Lieutenant intently. She checked his temperature, his pulse, and listened to his lungs, once, twice, three times. Each time she got the same impossible results. "I…I'll get the doctor." And she rushed out the door which got the attention of the others and they quickly surrounded the bed.

A short time later Garrison and the Doctor stood out in the hallway. The Doctor shook his head. "I can't explain it, Lieutenant. The fever is gone, there's still a little congestion in his lungs but no more than you'd expect in someone with the common cold, and the rash from the measles is gone. That alone should have taken a few days to disappear but it's gone too." The Doctor paused and then continued, "No, I cannot explain it. Last night I was certain you should have been preparing for a funeral but this morning I can tell you that I believe your man is going to be making a full recovery. We'll keep him for a couple of days to make certain there's no chance of a relapse but he should be fine."

Garrison sighed in relief, "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head, "Don't thank me. I'm quite certain medical science had very little to do with you man's recovery, Lieutenant."

Garrison smiled, "Well then, thank you for telling me."

The Doctor started to walk away and stopped, "Oh, Lieutenant, since your man is on the mend perhaps you could limit his visitors to one at a time until he's released?"

Garrison nodded, "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Reasons To Live - Chapter 11

Thinking Of Good And Evil

Chapter 11

Richards looked at the exhausted man sitting in front of his desk. He had seen Garrison look better after a blown mission behind enemy lines and, yet, here the man sat looking like he had been run over by a tank. The Colonel reached in his desk drawer for two glasses and a bottle of Scotch. "You need a drink, Lieutenant." Well, if he didn't now, he would after he heard what Richards was about to tell him.

Garrison shook his head, "No, thank you."

Richards raised an eyebrow, "Craig, trust me, you need a drink."

Garrison closed his eyes; _they couldn't possibly have a mission for them now!_ He thought. He reached for the glass and Richards poured a stiff one. He looked at the amber-colored liquid, took a sip and sighed, "How soon?"

Richards chuckled, "Believe it or not your team is not the only team that gets sent on missions. No, this is about Chief."

Garrison almost choked, "Chief?" Then he pulled it together and asked, "They found Braxton and Danvers?"

Richards nodded, "They're dead."

Garrison was stunned. That was the last thing he had expected. "How?"

Richards explained, "The guards from the estate followed Chief's trail back to an abandoned farmhouse a couple of miles south of the village. They found the car and their bodies."

"How were they killed?" Garrison asked, dreading the answer. There was going to be an investigation and if Chief had killed them, even in self-defense, there would be no stopping G-CAT from taking him. He was only half listening to Richards while starting to plan Chief's escape from the hospital.

"Craig?" Richard's voice broken into Garrison's planning.

Garrison embarrassed said, "Sorry. I'm having trouble believing that they had kidnapped Chief and now to find out that they're dead." _That should cover his lack of attention it was certainly true enough,_ he thought.

Richards studied Garrison for a moment, "Yes, the whole situation would seem very bizarre if one didn't know that Chief was a Guardian, but we do. You're worried what G-CAT will do if they were to find out that Chief had killed two soldiers. It's going to be bad enough when they find out that he was kidnapped by American soldiers."

Garrison nodded, "They want him back now, but he's functioning effectively, and they don't have any excuses to have him returned, but if he killed Braxton and Danvers then…"

Richards went on. "There was another car at the scene and footprints indicating at least to other men. Braxton and Danvers were killed at close range. The bullets came from what looks like a German Lugar. Two switchblades were found on one of the men. I'm assuming they belong to Chief. So, I believe Chief is in the clear on that front. The problem then becomes who are our two mystery murderers."

Garrison added, "They had to be from G-CAT. Who else would want to kidnap him?"

Richards bowed his head then picked up a file from his desk and handed to Garrison. "This is Top Secret; G-CAT doesn't know and will not be told. You never saw this."

Garrison opened the file and then froze staring at the report in disbelief. "$15,000?! U.S.?"

Richards smiled and said, "You know Hitler is a nut on religious and magical myths and legends. He's spent a fortune trying to find them. Perhaps Guardians aren't considered very interesting in the U.S., but to the rest of the world they are the stuff of legends. Good old Adolph wants one and it looks like Braxton and Danvers might have been planning on selling one to the Nazis."

Garrison closed his eyes attempting to calm his rage. They were here to fight a war, wasn't that enough? "What the hell were they thinking?!"

"Obviously they weren't." Richards then showed Garrison a small cardboard box. Garrison's heart stopped. It was the box that the drug CL3 was shipped in. It wasn't bad enough that the two traitors were going to give the Germans a Guardian they were also going to sell the Compliance drug. If the Nazis got there hands on that and were able to figure out how to stop the side effects… They could create an entire Army of obedient soldiers. Garrison took the box and prayed he would find…yes, there it was, a tiny A marked on the front off the box that looked more like a smudge than anything else, but for Chief it would a sign that Actor had switched out the drug and it would be safe for him to take an injection. Each vial in the box was also marked the same way.

Richards asked, "I have to tell you that dear Professor Ainsworth has been very cooperative. It seems he might have gotten a little too talkative with some new friends about the handling of Guardians, particularly, the use of the Compliance drug." Richards paused and looked at Garrison. "Just how worried should we be, Craig?"

Garrison looked up to Richards and smiled with relief, "Not at all, Colonel. Not at all."

Richards studied Garrison for a moment and said, "Good to hear. Then G-CAT can and will remain in the dark about the entire incident. I wouldn't want to distress them by telling them that one of their renowned officers was not just an idiot but a traitor."

Garrison was relieved, the Nazi's had not succeeded in obtaining two new possible weapons no thanks to G-CAT. Richards would see that they weren't told and Chief would be safe from them for a little longer. In the back of his mind he wondered how many others knew about this reward,

The two men talked for a long time after that and when Garrison left he was certain that the team had another friend that could be trusted and counted on. Richards had actually said…"Let's say if any of your men find themselves stranded in London just have them give me a call. I'd be happy to help them out. I haven't forgotten that if it wasn't for them and what they risked to help me save the General I wouldn't be a Colonel now." First Katherine and now Richards, maybe they would survive this war, he thought as he hailed a cab to get back to the hospital.

**Next day at the military hospital:**

The nurse at the desk asked with a smile, "Are you looking for someone, Doctor Blaine, or are you trying to drum up some business?"

Smiling back and shaking her head the Doctor said, "Oh, no, business is way too good, Mary. No, I was asked to check on a patient to make certain that his brains didn't get fried from a high fever."

Mary looked surprised and said, "You mean our miracle patient? He seems fine. Better than fine for someone at death's door."

Doctor Blaine put on her official smile, "Doctor Miller said he seemed a little disoriented and has been very quiet, though after what I've been hearing about how serious his condition was and the miraculous cure, I'm not surprised. Still it's better to be safe than sorry."

The nurse nodded as she handed over the patient's chart, "Of course, Doctor. He's in room 323. There's usually a friend with him." The nurse shook her head. "I've known soldiers to be overly concerned about their buddies but these guys… They never leave him alone. They've been with him night and day."

Doctor Blaine said, "Well, short of a general wanting to stay with him, I will see the patient alone. I'd appreciate it if you would try to give me about an hour."

The nurse nodded, "Of course, Doctor. Just send his keeper this way. Maybe I can talk him into dinner tonight."

Doctor Blaine laughed, "Make sure it's at least a steak dinner or were you planning on doing the cooking?"

The nurse smiled back, "You haven't seen this guy. I'm a farm girl, Doctor. I'd slaughter the cow myself if I thought he'd give me the time of day."

**Room 323:**

Doctor Blaine walked into the room startling the patient and his friend. Smiling brightly, "Hello, I'm Doctor Katherine Blaine. Doctor Miller asked me to look in on you and see how you're doing." She then put a finger to her mouth for quiet and turned to peek out the door. Turning back she said, "Good, all clear." Then she walked to Actor who had stood at her entrance and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So how is our patient?" and turned smiling to Chief.

They had agreed that Actor would allow the nurse to keep him busy for about fifty minutes while she and Chief worked on a little therapy. He thoroughly enjoyed himself flirting but avoiding a dinner invitation while keeping an eye on the door to room 327. Finally, he was standing outside of the room and heard…

"Tell me again what you did to escape?" Katherine was asking Chief.

"I did what Actor told us to do. Act the opposite of what the enemy is expecting." Chief answered.

"Yes, that was a lesson I learned myself from him. So, the opposite of what?" She asked.

Chief paused and then said, "They were expecting to see a Guardian so I acted like…Goniff."

Probing Katherine asked, "How does Goniff act that's different from a Guardian?"

With a second thought he said, "Goniff talks a lot when he's nervous, he stays standing, and he looks at people."

"And a G-CAT Guardian doesn't talk, kneels, and never looks at _real people_?" Katherine asked still probing.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Chief, why does a Guardian act that way?" She asked.

"Because that's how we're…" He stopped and thought about why. "Because that's how we're trained to act."

Katherine, not betraying her feelings asked, "Are you saying that Guardians don't act that way normally?"

Chief shook his head. "No, the trainers…they…they beat us and drug us to make us act like that."

"If they didn't, how would a Guardian act?" She was leading him somewhere.

"They'd…they'd act like real people." He answered quietly.

"OK, then Actor will be here soon so we'll stop now but I have to say I think you should tell Goniff that you used him to help you escape."

Chief looked up horrified at the thought, "No!"

Katherine smiled, "It's your choice, Chief but I think your teammates would like to know that even though they weren't with you physically, they were still able to help you escape."

Actor entered the room explaining, "I am afraid if you stay any longer the staff might get curious."

"You're right." Turning to Chief she said, "Good session, Chief. I'd like to see you and Actor again, in my office, before you leave tomorrow. If that's alright?"

Actor answered because Chief appeared completely lost in thought. "I do not think that will be a problem. Chief?"

Chief looked up frowning, "Thanks, Katherine." Then he gave her a small smile, "Bye."

**Next Day – Doctor Blaine's Office:**

The phone rang and Katherine picked up the phone, "Doctor Blaine." She listened and then said, "Hold on a moment." She placed her hand over the receiver and looked at Actor and Chief. "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll just be a moment."

Actor nodded and picked up a magazine but Chief had a lot of nervous energy from being bedridden for a few days and got up to look around the large room. Desk, chairs, large couch and there in the back of the room on the wall was a display of American Indian flutes.

_Take the music back with you_, Gouyen had said as she handed him her flute. Suddenly, his heart stopped. There in the center of the display was…it couldn't be…How could it be her flute? He carefully, took the flute down from the display and searched for her mark, Gouyen's mark was there. It wasn't a dream. He had been there with her. It didn't matter what anyone believed, he knew he had been there with her. Gouyen, had given him her flute, her most prized possession and he remembered the music.

"Do you know how to play?" Katherine asked. Chief was surprised to find her standing at his side.

"A long time ago before…before the boarding school." He said softly.

"If you like that one, I would like to you to keep it." Katherine smiled.

Chief didn't know what to say, "I do like it but it's…"

Katherine looked up at him, "Think of it as a prescription from your doctor. It is good exercise for your lungs."

Chief looked down at the woman who was now so much a part of his life. He didn't know how to tell her what was in his heart and he certainly didn't know how to tell her what the flute meant to him so he settled for a simple, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Chief. Now, let's have some coffee and plan for our next session."

**At the estate:**

Chief sat outside in the sun listening to Garrison and Actor in the study.

Actor asked, "What did the Doctor say?"

Chief tensed a bit. He felt fine but he didn't trust doctors and hospitals. He was certain that somehow it would show in his blood that he was a Guardian and then G-CAT would know and …

Garrison sounding pleased, "All the blood work came back and he's got a clean bill of health."

Actor sounded pleased to, "That is a relief. I was almost certain he was OK but his remarkable recovery… Let us just say it was almost too good to be true."

Garrison laughed, "I know several doctors and nurses that agree with you."

Actor replied, "It just goes to show that, _There are more things in heaven and earth_…"

Garrison responded, "_than are dreamt of in your philosophy_. Yes, Shakespeare is certainly right when it comes to Guardians."

Chief wondered who Shakespeare was and how the Warden and Actor knew him. He liked the sound of the word _fi-los-o-fee_, the way his mouth moved when he said it. He'd have to ask Katherine what it meant because if he asked Actor then Actor might figure out that he was listening when he shouldn't.

Actor said, "I believe that has more to do with G-CAT's propaganda, stupidity, greed, and serious lack of vision."

Garrison nodded, "You're right there." The Warden paused and then asked, "How do you think he's dealing with the kidnapping and murders?"

Actor sighed, "I do not have the slightest idea. When I asked him what he thought about what happened all he said was that there were two less enemies to worry about. I believe we should leave it to Katherine."

Garrison said, "You're probably right. I got a similar response from him." Things were quiet between the two men and then Garrison asked, "How are the lessons coming?"

"Amazing. He is absorbing everything like a sponge. If the war goes on for a few more years he could go through the entire library." Actor laughed thoroughly pleased with himself and his student.

"So he's not fighting you any more?" Garrison asked.

"No, not at all. Once, he proved to himself that he could read a few simple sentences he started asking for more." Actor smiled. "I was a little concerned after the missing book incident. He was so certain he had lost it. Because of that fear and the possibility that it could happen for real, he refuses to take any books out of the library at all. It is a shame; he enjoyed taking them up to his hideaway upstairs. So, I have been picking up used books from the village and he takes those with him everywhere now."

Garrison shook his head and said, "I'm glad for that but I'm not surprised about the books from the library. When he told me he thought he had lost the book he was so ashamed he said that he wasn't going to learn to read any more. I'm grateful we were able to find old _Winnie the Pooh_. I don't know what we would have done if it had been really lost."

Actor nodded, "We could never have convinced him that it was not his fault and that would have been the end of his reading. It would have been a terrible waste. Being able to read even a little has done wonders for his self-image."

Garrison responded, "Yeah, you know Doctor Blaine feels the more we can prove to him that everything G-CAT told him was a lie the more he'll be able to believe in himself. At the very least reading will give his mind somewhere else to go besides here, the missions or G-CAT. In a book he can escape from it all for a little awhile."

Actor agreed. "Yes, the last time I spoke to her we made a list of a few more things we can do here to help him and you are right a mental vacation is good for the soul. Speaking of G-CAT, I must really do some more serious research on that organization and try figure yo out where their funding is coming from. They cannot be making that much money from the work Guardians do and to house and care for a human being from such a young age takes an enormous amount of money even with the minimal care they give them. Apart from their treatment of Guardians something else is very wrong with that organization."

**Outside:**

Chief turned his hearing down. He didn't need or want to hear about G-CAT. The important words that he had heard were about his reading lessons. Actor had told him he was doing… well… Actor was a kind man and might have been just trying to be nice but Actor had told his Hearth he was doing "amazing". Chief smiled and thought to himself _I can read and write and I like to_, that was even more "amazing". Actor made it all seem so easy. When he was a kid he didn't want to read. He hated it. Words from most people he knew then cut like a knife. It was bad enough to hear the words that hurt, why would he want to read them?

Now, with Actor he was learning words that created pictures in his mind and took him to far away places where no on had ever heard of Guardians or G-CAT. There were books that spoke of people, places, and things that he could never have dreamt of. He was finally beginning to understand why Actor always had his head buried in a book. He smiled to himself, when it came to words and books now he felt like a starving man and doubted he would ever feel satisfied.

Chief looked down at the writing pad he was holding. Actor told him it wasn't enough just to be able to read words. He had to be able to use them and had given him a new assignment – write about how he felt. He had to pick people that he knew, good or bad, and describe them. He was supposed to create an image of the person with words. He should try to explain what these people were like to him, what they meant to him. After what he had just heard he suspected that this might be another part of Katherine's therapy so he'd try to complete the assignment.

The only one he thought he could write anything about was his Hearth. Maybe if he could get it right, about his Hearth, then he could write about the others…his _brothers in arms_. They may not know it but he knew they were some of his reasons for him to come back…his reasons to live. He couldn't remember exactly what they had to do but he knew whatever it was, it was important and only together they would succeed.

He sighed and remembered that Actor had recommended he try using the "5 W" questions to get started. So….

Who = My Hearth

What = is like a light

Where = in the window

When = he was lost in the dark

Why = placed there to help him find his way home

_My Hearth is like a light in the window, when he was lost in the dark, who was placed there to help him find his way home. _ Did that sound right?

Maybe... _My Hearth is like a light in the window, when I get lost in the dark, that was placed there to help me find my way home. _

What if I moved a few words...My _Hearth is like a light in the window, that was placed there to help me find my way home, when I am lost in the dark_.

He read the words to himself several times and thought the sentences might be what Actor was looking for but it wasn't enough to describe what the Hearth truly meant to him. The Hearth was the Center, the feeling of home, hope, belonging, a lifeline, another reason to live and so much more. Chief frowned, maybe he just didn't have enough words yet. _I'm going to have to do a lot more reading_ he thought to himself and then he smiled and looked out across the estate. _I can read_. _I can write. ...Am I a real person?_


End file.
